


Snatches of Sound / Отголоски

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angry Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Celebrity AU, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Musician Derek, Musician Stiles, Mutual Pining, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, even tumblr is here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: "Дерек поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом, и ожидает увидеть вызывающую ухмылку, издевательскую усмешку на его лице, но Стайлз просто смотрит на него и улыбается, уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Дерек тоже легко улыбается ему в ответ, возможно, их совместная работа может оказаться вполне приятной."Стайлз и Дерек - конкурирующие исполнители, но вынуждены работать вместе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snatches of Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088586) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep), [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



\- Стайлз.

Стайлз мычит, но не поднимает взгляд.

\- Стайлз.

\- Иду,- цедит он сквозь зубы, продолжая давить на экран своего дурацкого телефона, который ничего не грузит, потому что он никогда ничего не грузит, и, наверное, стоило бы купить новый, но сейчас ему просто нужно…

\- СТАЙЛЗ!

\- Мне же нужно проверить!- ноет Стайлз.

\- Ты это делал пятнадцать минут назад,- говорит Скотт.- И если ты правда хочешь выпустить клип, то тебе пора на грим. И… тебе нужно было быть там пятнадцать минут назад.

\- Ладно, ладно,- отвечает Стайлз, поднимаясь и продолжая смотреть в телефон, зная, что Скотт поможет ему добраться до визажиста без происшествий.

Как и следовало ожидать, Скотт так и поступает. Он тихо вздыхает, но обнимает Стайлза за плечи и ведёт его вниз по коридору. Стайлз коротко опускает голову на плечо Скотта, как бы говоря «спасибо», а затем снова фокусирует своё внимание на телефоне.

Потому что прямо сейчас чёртов Дерек Хейл рвётся к рекорду [VeVo](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vevo). Потому что фанатами чертова Дерека Хейла можно заселить целый маленький континент. Есть “старички”, которые в детстве слушали Hale Pack и поэтому знают Дерека Хейла, который был умилительным, щекастым десятилеткой, иногда срывавшим ноты, но маскировавшим всё это танцами. А теперь есть и новые фанаты Дерека Хейла, дети, подростки и молодые люди, которые слушают его более неспешные, эмоциональные мелодии и просто теряют голову.

Это несправедливо. И это значит, что, пусть их альбомы и вышли в один день, Дерек Хейл наносит Стайлзу сокрушительное поражение в продажах. Хотя это начало лета. Хотя его новый, немного электронный, но всё ещё инди звук должен был наносить сокрушительное поражение. Музыка Стайлза создана для пляжей. Музыка Хейла создана для… поедания мороженого в одиночестве после разрыва отношений.

Это не летняя музыка. Дерек Хейл не может побеждать.

\- Он впереди только потому, что первым выпустил клип,- говорит Скотту Стайлз, когда лучший друг одёргивает его, чтобы он не врезался в стену.- Он же… его менеджеры, наверное, в курсе, что мой альбом лучше… но, боже мой, он только что сделал это! Он установил рекорд!

\- Он же вроде отставал на сорок пять тысяч просмотров?- спрашивает Скотт, на секунду остановившись, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу через плечо.

\- Это было двенадцать минут назад! Видимо, этого достаточно!

Стайлз хмурится. В клипе даже нет ничего особенного. Одни только «высокохудожественные» планы Дерека Хейла в майке и джинсах, играющего на гитаре в самых рандомных местах. Никто и никогда не возьмёт гитару на самолёт. Там даже не сыграешь! Струны порвутся!

\- Не переживай, чувак,- говорит Скотт, сжимая плечо Стайлза.- Когда выйдет твой клип, ты сможешь насладиться победой, превзойдя его рекорд!

Стайлз задумывается. И ухмыляется.

Клип будет великолепным. Фактически, Стайлз устроил массовую sms рассылку всем своим знаменитым друзьям и что важнее всего, друзьям Скотта, его лучшего школьного друга, который стал оскароносным актёром. Скооперировавшись, они уговорили участвовать в его новом клипе пугающее количество звёзд.

Возможно, это не привлечёт взрослую аудиторию, как у Хейла, но с такими громкими именами как Лиам Данбар, Мейсон Хьюитт и Хейден Ромеро, задействованными в камео (не упуская из виду тот факт, что он уговорил саму Лидию Мартин выступить режиссёром), ему она и не понадобится. Этот клип заставит всех, кто младше тридцати, смотреть его на повторе снова и снова.

Премия «Альбом года» ещё не упущена.

Он этого не допустит.

\- - -

Дерек смотрит на экран ноутбука, хмурится, а затем закрывает его.

\- Это нечестно,- говорит он в никуда.- Пригласить всех подряд участвовать в клипе. Это… зрители поймут, что это пустышка.

Дерек даже не понял сюжет клипа – они были супергероями? Злодеями? Куча костюмов, драк и звёзд первой величины. Хвастовство связями, вот что это.

Ещё слишком раннее утро для подобного дерьма, и ко всему прочему, Дереку просто наплевать.

Он любит музыку, это действительно так. Даже после гибели семьи он не смог бросить её. Окончательно. Пусть даже первые три года она, скорее, приносила боль, чем облегчение, он не останавливался. Он писал по ночам песни, когда не мог спать, а днём играл на гитаре, пока пальцы не начинали кровоточить, а когда ни на то, ни на другое не оставалось сил, он включал свои любимые хиты так громко, чтобы не слышать телефонных звонков или стука в дверь охочих до сенсаций людей.

Он любит музыку, и, наверное, даже благодарен Питеру, что тот всё-таки переубедил его и заставил снова осознать: запись альбомов и клипов – это не пустая трата времени, но он… он просто не видит смысла во всех этих вещах.

Какая разница, что этот новенький парнишка – Стайлз Стилински (и положа руку на сердце, что это за псевдоним?) – какая разница, что клип со всеми его популярными друзьями обновил рекорд VeVo? Какая разница, что его поверхностная, бодренькая, банальная летняя песенка разрывает чарты? Какая разница, что люди в интернете только и обсуждают, что его удивительную способность создавать из различных стилей что-то уникальное и интригующее? И что ничего подобного никто не видел с тех самых пор, как семейная группа из маленького городка в одночасье стали звёздами, и…

\- Никто не будет это смотреть,- снова бормочет Дерек.

\- Дерек,- Питер говорит таким голосом, словно находится на грани отчаяния. Ничего нового.- Люди смотрят. Он только что побил твой рекорд. И намного.

\- Что?- рычит Дерек.- Я же установил его десять дней назад!

\- К тому же он поставил рекорд по скорости его установления,- добавляет Питер. И в его голосе почти можно различить довольство. Дерек испепеляет его взглядом.

\- Как скажешь,- ворчит он. Ему плевать. Это чистая правда. Пусть даже песня Стилински – это результат тяжёлого труда других людей, а его клип – сборище тупых дружков-малолеток, и большинство смотрят его только, чтобы увидеть секундный эпизод с их любимым актёром.- Мне по хрен.

\- Он популярен,- продолжает Питер.- И ходят слухи, он снял этот клип только, чтобы опередить тебя.

Дерек лишь хмыкает в ответ. Ему нечего на это сказать.

\- В СМИ это окрестили враждой,- говорит Питер, уже почти не скрывая радость.

\- Какая вражда,- говорит Дерек.- Я его даже не знаю. Я никогда с ним не общался. Мы делаем абсолютно разную музыку.

Его стиль музыки рождается благодаря таланту и умению, а Стилински - работе компьютера.

\- Что ж, всё скоро изменится,- говорит Питер, и сердце Дерека ухает в пятки. Нельзя было разрешать Питеру быть его менеджером. Ни в коем случае.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Ты будешь на [Today Show](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Today_\(%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0\)),- говорит Питер,- через два дня.

Дерек вздыхает. Он ненавидит ток-шоу.

\- И ты там будешь со Стилински.

\- Что?

\- - -

Очевидно, СМИ и правда вцепились в идею, что они со Стилински друг друга не выносят.

По крайней мере, он делает такой вывод потому, что им дают раздельные гримёрки и напоминают, что в прямом эфире нельзя нецензурно выражаться, и что мать Стилински тоже скончалась, и это тему не стоит затрагивать. Дерек хмурится, выслушивая инструкцию, сложив руки на груди и прожигая взглядом дыру в несчастном ассистенте. Объективно, неужели они не в курсе истории Дерека? Неужели они думают, что он добровольно когда-нибудь поднимет тему семьи? Они выжили из ума?

Это раздражает, и Дереку кажется, будто с ним обращаются как с разъярённым животным – словно он бешеный волк какой-то. Но, по крайней мере, ему удаётся побыть одному перед съёмкой, он глубоко дышит и напоминает себе, что дорожит своими фанатами, а те благодарны ему, когда он приходит на эти идиотские шоу. К тому же, чем выше продажи альбома, тем больше он сможет заплатить своей группе в туре и бэк-вокалистам (потому что, в отличии от дурацкого Стайлза «электронная музыка» Стилински, ему они нужны).

\- Хорошо, мистер Хейл, сюда…

Свет, аплодисменты, уютные диваны… четыре ведущих, один Стайлз Стилински, взбудораженная аудитория… и Дерек… мягко говоря, не в восторге от этого. Но он готов.

Он сможет.

Дерек умудряется улыбаться во время обмена приветствиями и жмёт Стайлзу руку, выглядя при этом весьма вежливо.

Становится понятно, что Today Show нацелено именно на тему вражды, потому что первыми словами из уст [Мэтта Лауэра](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%8D%D1%80,_%D0%9C%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%82) становятся:

\- Что ж, здорово видеть вас обоих на нашем шоу этим утром. Мы понимаем, что для вас это, наверное, немного странно.

Остальные ведущие сдержанно смеются. Дерек пытается рассмеяться вместе с ними. К счастью, им не дают паузы, чтобы что-то сказать.

[Натали](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81,_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8_\(%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0\)) вступает:

\- Для зрителей, кто не в курсе – Дерек побил рекорд VeVo по количеству просмотров в первые двадцать четыре часа после выхода клипа, двенадцать дней назад. Рекорд, который продержался почти год!

Аудитория аплодирует. Дерек благодарно кивает.

\- Да-да,- говорит [Вилли](https://g.co/kgs/DQsxt5),- но всего десять дней спустя, Стайлз… я же верно произношу?

Дерек старался не смотреть на младшего музыканта, но видит краем глаза, как тот радостно кивает.

\- Новый клип Стайлза «Виновата погода (А не ты)» побил этот рекорд. И с довольно солидным преимуществом.

\- Почти на пол миллиона просмотров,- хвастливо добавляет Стилински.

Дерек не смотрит, но знает, практически чувствует, как тот ухмыляется. Он хмурится.

Ведущие снова вежливо смеются – вежливо и в этот раз, наверное, немного нервозно. Одно дело – получить прямой доступ к двум враждующим звёздам, а другое – разнимать их ссору в прямом эфире.

\- Да, что ж,- продолжает Натали,- начнём с Дерека, раз уж он первым побил рекорд с «Не забывай меня». Дерек, что ты почувствовал, когда сделал это? И какова была твоя реакция, когда тебя так быстро опередили?

Дерек расслабляется только потому, что к этому вопросу он был готов.

\- На самом деле, я был очень удивлён,- говорит он, подвинувшись, чтобы закинуть ногу на ногу и начать дёргать шнурки,- ну, я вовсе не ожидал, что клип станет таким популярным, ведь я… я не занимался музыкой на таком уровне с подросткового возраста, так что… да, нереально круто, что люди оценили его. Ну, четыре с половиной миллиона просмотров. Это… невероятно.

«Не завышай важность рекорда»,- сказал ему Питер.- «Это твой первый альбом за пять лет. Не имеет значения, что Стилински побил твой рекорд, ведь ты даже и не ждал, что окажешься на первом месте».

\- Определённо, невероятный успех,- говорит [Эл Рокер](https://g.co/kgs/cQsxVg) Дереку.

Дерек кивает, надеясь, что этого достаточно и они закроют эту тему, сфокусируются на Стилински или спросят его о чём-то ещё, но именно в этот момент…

Ну, это могло бы сойти за кашель. Но, скорее, это было фырканье. Даже, наверное, смешок.

Что бы это не было, это привлекает внимание Дерека, и он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что скажет этот парень.

\- И Стайлз! Твой клип, свежий номер один, все только о нём и говорят, начиная с костюмов и заканчивая звёздным составом…

Рокер болтает о новом клипе Стилински, и остальные ведущие поддакивают, увлечённо поддерживая тему, а Стилински… кажется, Стилински их не слушает даже.

Стилински сидит, развалившись на диване напротив с непозволительно широко раздвинутыми ногами, словно никогда в жизни не слышал о правилах приличия. Он выглядит как… как…

Рок-звезда, вовремя возникает ассоциация в голове Дерека.

Узкие серые джинсы. Чёрная рубашка, расстёгнутая так, что видна белоснежная ключица и одно плечо едва прикрыто. Стайлз Стилински излучает уверенность и дерзкую привлекательность «плохого парня». Он носит бейсболку с каким-то скейтбордическим лого задом наперёд. Он весь такой крутой и «в теме», как говорит Питер.

\- Ты мог бы многому научиться: посмотри, как он подаёт себя,- сказал Питер пару дней назад, показывая Дереку на компьютере чарты, графики, выдержки из соц. сетей и сколько раз люди ретвитнули твитты Стайлза «Люблю [бейглы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B3%D0%BB)!» и «носки ;)».

Что это вообще могло значить? Дерек был не в силах понять твиттер. У него был аккаунт, но он бывал там крайне редко, чтобы пообщаться с фанатами. В основном его вела Эрика.

В очередной раз вовремя (или не очень) разум Дерек подкидывает ему мысль, что Стилински отнюдь не скрывает свою бисексуальность. Это даже написано на его сайте на главной странице в разделе «о себе». Он просто… такой, какой он есть.

«Он будет звездой»,- думает Дерек, наблюдая, как Стилински жестикулирует во время разговора.- «А я… обо мне быстро забудут, если я не буду «в теме».

\- Это невероятный клип,- говорит Мэтт.- И отклик фанатов был…

\- Потрясающий,- говорит Стилински, когда Мэтт запинается. Он снова ухмыляется, его самоуверенность дополняется идеальным количеством шуток, поэтому его комментарии не кажутся грубыми.

\- Что ж, можно и так сказать, если есть друзья, которые могут помочь поднять рейтинги,- растягивает слова Дерек. Хотя Питер и учил его, как правильно подавать себя на камеру (нельзя забыть и о курсах актёрского мастерства), но он не смог сдержать самодовольство, проскользнувшее в тоне голоса.

Стилински щурится и ёрзает, на секунду уголки его рта опускаются, а затем он снова расслабляется.

\- Я решил, миллионам людей не нужно весь клип смотреть только на одно моё лицо,- говорит Стилински таким тоном, чтобы его можно было посчитать добродушным, но Дерек понимает, что это совсем не так.- Понимаете, это ведь может быть скучным.

\- Видите ли,- произносит Дерек, бросив взгляд на ведущих, делая вид, будто обращается и к ним тоже, хотя ему абсолютно наплевать на их реакцию, ему нужно, чтобы Стилински понял его. Скорее всего, это плохая идея, но он уже взбешён. Серьёзно, скучный? Дерек никогда не был и не будет скучным.

Разумом Дерек понимает, что нужно остановиться, но его рот продолжает говорить. Ведущие тоже не прерывают его, наблюдая за ним с лицами, выражающими разные степени восторга и ужаса одновременно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы музыка говорила сама за себя,- продолжает мысль Дерек, глядя прямо в самодовольное лицо Стилински.- Клипу не нужно быть… кричащим, потому что люди просто наслаждаются музыкой.

\- В нашем веке,- срывается Стилински, наклоняясь вперёд,- мне кажется, люди могут сразу делать два дела одновременно. Смотреть обалденный клип и наслаждаться потрясающей песней. Не стоит загонять их в рамки старомодной музыки, которая…

\- Классика,- перебивает Дерек,- мне кажется, ты хотел сказать «классика».

\- А сейчас, парни,- пытается вставить слово один из ведущих, но Дерек не отводит взгляд от Стайлза. Боже, этот парень умеет вывести из себя со своим идиотским подходом к музыке, что может быть важнее неё и…

\- О да,- говорит Стилински, каким-то образом он закатывает глаза, всем телом показывая это.- Потому что музыка – это только прошлое.

\- Лучше так, чем отвлекать от неё внимание переоценёнными актёрами и взрывами,- отвечает Дерек.

И тут он зашёл слишком далеко.

Он понимает это, потому что в следующую секунду Стайлз Стилински встаёт с дивана, и Дерек самопроизвольно распахивает рот, не зная, как реагировать. Если бы они были одни, он бы, конечно, тоже вскочил, но что-то подсказывает ему, что он уже достаточно напортачил и не хватало только подраться в прямом эфире государственного телеканала.

\- Ах ты, высокомерный…- начинает Стилински, и Рокер встаёт, пытаясь его перехватить, но Стилински ловко его обходит, не останавливаясь.- Много людей трудилось, не покладая рук над этим клипом, как ты смеешь принижать…

Стилински запинается о ковёр и приземляется прямо на колени Дереку.

Зрители сходят с ума от восторга.

\- - -

Стайлзу никогда не нравился Дерек Хейл. Он вырос на песнях Hale Pack, потому что они были любимой группой его матери, и уже в восемь лет он сравнивал себя с чёртовым Дереком Хейлом, часами пытаясь безуспешно выучить его танцевальные па, и теперь…

Теперь он ненавидит Дерека Хейла.

Дерек Хейл – это его головная боль. Дерек Хейл с идиотскими бровями и мускулами, и почему-то интернет на нём помешан.

Со времени интервью-катастрофы прошло три дня, и вся его почта забита сообщениями, практически каждое из них связано с Дереком Хейлом. И ладно бы это были сообщения, полные гнева в защиту его чести, потому как Хейл подло ударил по нему самому и его друзьям в прямом эфире. Сообщения с клятвами никогда не слушать его идиотскую, переоценённую музыку.

Но всё не так. Совсем не так.

Вместо этого Лидия, и Лиам, и Мейсон, и все остальные присылают ему ссылки на дурацкие сайты с не менее дурацкими теориями.

Теориями о нём и Дереке.

О них двоих.

Видимо, всё началось с тамблера (и, чёрт побери, обычно Стайлз любит тамблер), кто-то сделал гифки того момента, когда Стайлз упал на колени Дереку, и добавил подпись «посмотрите, как Дерек его обнимает!».

А затем начались реблоги. И теги. Наитупейшие теги тех, кто решил, что приемлемо говорить подобное: «#бляяять, #сколько сексуального напряжения, #серьёзно вы двое, #снимите номер, #думаете они хоть осознавали что их снимают??, #как будто им не всё равно, #вот ТАКОЕ порно я бы посмотрела!» и самое худшее «#стайлз сделал вид что «случайно упал на член» и ГЛАЗОМ НЕ МОРГНУЛ».

Он и правда глазом не успел моргнуть, а у них уже появился личный хэштег.

Но всё становится только хуже.

«СМЕРТЕЛЬНАЯ ВРАЖДА ИЛИ СТРАСТНЫЙ РОМАН?» пишет [Перес Хилтон](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD), нарисовав вокруг них, сидящих на диване, сердечки. «СЛУХИ ОБ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ ХЕЙЛА И СТИЛИНСКИ РАСТУТ», докладывает журнал Star. «БЛИЗКИЙ ДРУГ СТАЙЛЗА СТИЛИНСКИ УДТВЕРЖДАЕТ ЧТО ХЕЙЛ В «ЕГО ВКУСЕ», публикует Entertainment Weekly на своём сайте. (И делает ссылку на источник. Стайлз переходит по ней и видит блог грёбаного Гринберга, который в наглую пожинает плоды того, что учился в старших классах со Стайлзом и Скоттом, и, положа руку на сердце, тренер был прав – хуже Гринберга нет никого.)

Вся ситуация смехотворна. Послушайте, всё, что угодно, можно представить с сексуальным подтекстом, если сделать кадр чёрно-белым и замедлить. Он там был, он принимал непосредственное участие в этой ситуации, и ни в коем случае Дерек не смотрел на него так, как на это намекали гифки. Стайлз заметил бы, если бы такой мужчина как Дерек Хейл смотрел на него подобным образом.

К тому же, Хейл - гетеро. Это ещё один аспект, о котором все почему-то забывают. Поэтому не имеет абсолютно никакого значения, что на гифках Хейл якобы окидывает взглядом тело Стайлза, сглатывает, когда тот в него врезается, скользит ладонями по бёдрам Стайлза, сжимает пальцы и потом только отталкивает его.

Он пересмотрел запись (из ненависти, что очевидно) уже, наверное, тысячу раз. Он практически уверен, что на тамблере используют какие-то продвинутые примочки для манипуляций, чтобы всё извратить.

Единственное, с чем можно согласиться, это тот факт, что Хейл и правда не пришёл в ужас и не столкнул его. Вместо этого он как будто бы замер, пока ведущие отделывались шутками и переключались на рекламу, Стайлз в это время так и оставался у него на коленях. Секунду назад он был жутко зол, а теперь ему было так стыдно, что он был готов умереть прямо там на месте.

Всё стало только хуже, потому что Дерек был, кажется, настолько удивлён, что даже почти заботливо помог ему подняться, продолжая пялиться. Стайлзу пришлось бормотать извинения (но это всё было абсолютно не искренне, потому что, чёрт бы его побрал, Дерек был придурком), а затем они разошлись.

А сейчас их обсуждали повсюду в интернете.

\- Кто это сделал,- ворчит Стайлз, втыкая наушники в ноутбук, проигрывая очередное видео.

\- Это видео с сайта Today Show,- говорит Скотт.- Ты в порядке, чувак? Мне казалось, ты всегда говорил, что любой скандал в СМИ пригодится для твоего имиджа. Тебе нравилось, например, когда все думали, что мы встречаемся. И когда все считали, что ты с Хизер. Или Дэнни.

\- Это другое! Мы же не встречались, на самом деле!

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что встречаешься с Дереком?- хмурится Скотт.- Чувак, я думал, ты мне расскажешь. Мы же всем делимся. Я даже рассказал тебе, когда мы с Эллисон…

\- Я не встречаюсь с Дереком!- истерично вопит Стайлз, яростно листая веб-страницы.- Он всего лишь симпатичная мордашка, неплохо играет на гитаре и сочиняет прилипчивые песенки! Он просто… никто! И я опередил его, Скотт. Не важно, что я случайно упал на него. Я всё равно лучший! Так что… отсоси, Хейл! Ну, на самом деле, посмотри только на его тупое лицо и бороду, и…

Скотт молча смотрит на него.

\- Ладно, чувак. Эм…может, ты хочешь побыть один со своим… ноутбуком…

Стайлз переводит взгляд на экран, на котором отображается фото Стайлза с красной ковровой дорожки с прошлогоднего VMA, обработанное в фотошопе так, словно они с Дереком сливаются в страстном поцелуе.

\- ААААААА!- Стайлз швыряет ноутбук об стену.

\- - -

\- Деееее-реееек.

Дерек вздыхает и смотрит на дверь. Ему придётся ответить, он это понимает.

Прошла неделя. Ему удавалось избегать звонков Эрики, но сейчас она в буквальном смысле колотила кулаком в его дверь.

Чёрт. Ладно.

\- Что?- огрызается он, распахивая дверь. Как и следовало ожидать, Эрика прорывается в квартиру, хотя он и пытается её задержать.

\- Просто проверяю, как ты!- говорит она, оглядывая комнату, словно высматривая улики.- Чем ты занимался?

\- Ничем,- рычит Дерек. Ей не нужно знать, что он яростно планировал, решив выпустить этим летом второй клип по одной единственной причине – чтобы стереть эту дурацкую усмешку с дурацкого лица Стилински.

\- Так что, вы не занимаетесь бешеным сексом по телефону со Стилински?- спрашивает она.

Дерек испепеляет её взглядом.

Эрика ухмыляется и говорит низким голосом:

\- Раздевайся, Стилински. Да, прямо сейчас. А теперь засунь палец в…

\- Эрика,- рычит Дерек. Ему такой мысленный образ не нужен. Совсем. Что ему нужно, так это меньше мыслей о Стайлзе в голове. Он устал ото всей этой ситуации, ведь теперь стоит вбить его имя в гугл поиск, как единственное, что появляется, - это их совместные фотографии со Стайлзом. И это только в разделе «Картинки». Он абсолютно не желает знать, что может произойти, если он рискнёт зайти на один из сайтов, которые ему постоянно скидывает Эрика.

Эрика смеётся.

\- Ну, это моя летняя фантазия. Представь себе, Дер, ты и Стайлз…

\- Эрика!- снова перебивает её Дерек.- Что тебе нужно?

\- Я просто проверяю, как ты, Дерри,- говорит она, вскинув руки в невинном жесте, что — Дерек знает — абсолютная ложь.- Ты уже шесть дней сидишь взаперти.

\- Я… я работаю,- отвечает Дерек.

\- Над чем?- требовательно спрашивает Эрика.- Альбом выпущен, клип готов, первые даты тура намечены на сентябрь. Тебе сейчас стоило бы веселиться и тусить!

\- Я…- нервно мямлит Дерек. Эрика была режиссёром всех его клипов. Она всё равно узнает, рано или поздно.- Я подумываю снять ещё один клип.

Эрика закатывает глаза.

\- Что?

\- Ещё один клип,- повторяет Дерек.- На «Возможно, завтра».

\- И выпустить его…

\- Этим летом.

Эрика цепенеет. Дерек опускает плечи. Всё закончится плохо. Он это чувствует.

\- Дерек, ты…- она смотрит на него, качая головой,- ты снова хочешь побить рекорд VeVo?

\- Нет.

\- Ты правда враждуешь со Стайлзом Стилински?

\- Нет.

Эрика пристально смотрит на него, и он понимает, что она видит всю его ложь как на ладони.

Затем она вздыхает, глубоко и драматично, словно ей не нравится помогать ему придумывать клипы, словно она не занималась этим бесплатно, пока Дерек не уломал её принять деньги.

\- Ладно,- говорит она, хватая ручку и бумагу.- Какой клип ты хочешь?

Дерек краснеет, вспомнив.

Два дня назад он нашёл видео на одном старинном блоге, который ведёт какой-то парень по имени Гринберг. Это раннее интервью Стилински, он ещё был в колледже, но уже набирал популярность и страстно рассказывал, какой властью может обладать музыка, что он верит: призвание музыкантов – раздвигать границы искусства и поднимать боле глубокие темы…

«Понимаете, дело не в подражании культуре,- говорит Стилински, сняв дурацкую бейсболку «Метс» и надев её задом наперёд.- Хорошие музыканты, настоящие музыканты делают больше. Они действительно могут менять культуру. Этого я хочу. Не подражать и развлекать, а менять. Расширять границы».

Дерек фокусируется и заставляет себя вернуться в настоящее.

\- Я…- начинает говорить он, покрываясь румянцем.- Думаю, клип будет немного другим.

\- Ладно, какой мы хотим гардероб?

\- Эмм… никакой.

\- - -

Честно говоря, красные ковровые дорожки всегда были немного сложным мероприятием для Стайлза.

Обычно его СДВГ активизируется, а вокруг столько вспышек и ещё больше криков. Но он всегда приходит, потому что пытается быть рок-звездой, рок-звёзды не пропускают красные дорожки, особенно, когда выходит фильм Marvel с участием его лучшего друга со школы. Но подобные мероприятия это всегда не просто.

А сейчас всё ещё хуже, после того, как вышел его клип и песня уже пять недель подряд возглавляет чарты, и, видимо, он либо враждует, либо находится в страстных любовных отношениях с Дереком Хейлом.

\- Это правда, что вы постоянно переписываетесь с Хейлом?- кто-то кричит ему.

До этого все вопросы были Скотту, звезде фильма, но Скотт сейчас раздаёт автографы, и Стайлз немного задержался, чтобы дать ему на это время. Он игнорирует репортёров и крики фанатов, но те не останавливаются.

\- У вас тайные отношения, Стайлз? Когда они начались? Вы встречались всё это время?

Он машет и продолжает двигаться вперёд.

Конечно, они не замолкают. Всё становится только хуже.

Он улыбается и делает вид, что не слышит вопросы из-за шума толпы. Это хотя бы не сложно изобразить. Улыбаться, кивать, ни на ком не фокусироваться и идти вперёд.

Прежде всего, идти вперёд.

Конечно, иногда приходится остановиться и сделать селфи.

Именно в этот самый неподходящий момент, кто-то умудряется ему крикнуть:

\- Ты слышал, что Хейл снимает новый клип?

Стайлз допускает ошибку и смотрит на девушку с голубыми волосами, которая, видимо, в курсе событий, потому что нет, он не слышал. Он подозревал, что его менеджмент пытался замять эту ситуацию. И пока Скотт отдыхал перед пресс-туром, а Стайлз был свободен этим летом, они круглые сутки рубились в видео-игры.

\- Говорят, что он выйдет через две недели!- говорит девушка.

Стайлз хмурится, продолжая смотреть на неё. Нет, стоп. Это наверняка идиотский слух.

\- Хорошо!- говорит он, прекрасно понимая, что тысячи людей вокруг сейчас фотографируют его и снимают на видео. Но он не может не усмехнуться. Если это правда, то это просто смехотворно. Всемогущий Дерек Хейл, который считает себя выше конкурентов, кинулся снимать второй летний клип.- Что ж, поглядим, что он сможет всё-таки сделать на этот раз!

Стайлз не пытался показаться доброжелательным или флиртовать, но когда он добирается до дома, то узнаёт, что все в интернете решили, что именно так он и выглядел.

Чёрт побери.

\- - -

Дерек нервно сглатывает, сжимая пальцами подол халата.

\- Ты не обязан это делать,- спокойно говорит Эрика.- Ну, ты знаешь, я вообще всегда за голое тело, тем более я всегда за твой голый зад, где он не был, но ты не думаешь, что песня… и тема клипа… это перебор?

Дерек вспоминает ухмылку Стайлза, то, как его язык скользил по губам, как, блять, самодовольно он выглядел, когда говорили, что его песня стала первой. Как она вообще называлась? Что-то о погоде, несуразно длинное название, которое вовсе никакого отношения к песне и не имело.

Дерек не позволит себя опередить. Не сейчас, не когда он только-только смог встать на ноги.

И если он что-то и уяснил в шоу-бизнесе так это тот факт, что секс всегда хорошо продаётся. И не смотря на то, кто подтолкнул его к этому решению, Дерек, на самом деле, уже думал об этом раньше, ведь «Возможно, завтра» о правде, поиске себя, надежде и…

\- Ладно. Я готов,- говорит Дерек.

Он снимает халат.

Все вокруг замолкают. Дерек чувствует, как все смотрят на него, на его обнажённое тело – он здесь, он готов, он уязвим. Он хочет сделать это. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз подавился своими чёртовыми словами. «Поглядим, что он сможет всё-таки сделать», да пошёл он на хер. Он хочет… хочет, чтобы Стайлз смотрел на его тело и был поражён тому, как сильно Дерек готов рисковать.

И, возможно, Дерек хочет, чтобы Стайлз посмотрел на него в другом свете, понял, что он совсем не тот ребёнок в костюме с иголочки, певший легкомысленные поп песенки со своей семьёй.

Он хочет выйти за рамки.

Дерек закрывает глаза и поёт.

\- - -

Телефон Стайлза звонит, вибрирует, пищит, и прекращаться это не собирается. Сообщения приходят без остановки. И все о новом клипе Дерека Хейла… и там есть что обсудить. Стайлз хватает подушку и падает в неё лицом. Он не… он не…. Он не знает, что и думать. Конечно, он должен злиться, что Дерек умудрился сместить его собственный клип с первого места… столько сил был положено, столько талантов нужно было сочетать… но есть ещё одна проблема.

Стайлзу безумно понравился клип.

Конечно, он понимает, все вокруг только и говорят о прессе Дерека, о его мышцах на спине, о тех трёх сантиметрах его голой задницы, которую они разглядели. Но сама песня - это нечто намного большее, чем обнажённое тело Дерека. Её слова, то, как Дерек проживал каждую строчку.

«Возможно, завтра» всегда была любимым треком Стайлза с нового альбома Дерека. Не то что бы он был готов признаться кому-либо, что слушал его, но… положа руку на сердце, ему очень нравится музыка Дерека. По крайней мере, это правда, пока он запрещает себе поддаваться духу конкуренции, этой неотъемлемой части шоу-бизнеса. В этой песне большой посыл, в особенности о том, что нельзя себя обманывать, нужно открыться миру. Стайлз думает, что когда был подростком, эта песня очень помогла бы ему в момент осознания своей сексуальности. Пусть даже в ней не говорится об этом конкретно. Но… она подходит под эту тему. И почему-то из-за этого она ещё больше нравится Стайлзу. Каким-то образом эта песня может нести глубокий смысл и быть интерпретирована по-разному.

Он понимает, что эта песня войдёт в список песен на все времена. В ней есть мотив классической баллады, а диапазон подходит для любителей караоке… и она просто… искренняя и хорошая.

Стайлз хватает телефон и выключает его, застонав, когда видит новое письмо от Эллисон. Его агент всегда пишет тему капслоком, когда отправляет информацию по рабочим вопросам, чтобы Стайлз не пропустил, и иногда заголовки выходят весьма любопытные. Сегодня тема такова: «ХЕЙЛ СНОВА НОМЕР ОДИН – У МЕНЯ СОЗРЕЛ ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ ПЛАН».

Чёрт. Плевать.

Стайлз выключает телефон, закрывает глаза и представляет поющего Дерека.

\- - -

Дерек не понимает, как это вообще могло произойти. Только что он парил в облаках, наслаждаясь своим новым рекордом VeVo, в кои-то веки с удовольствием читал новостные сайты и блоги (особенно того самого Гринберга. Положа руку на сердце, это полная умора читать целый научный трактат о том, что Стилински обокрали, когда сам Дерек и был вором).

Только что он был счастлив, даже Питер был какое-то время доволен, а затем…

Затем Питер исчез на два дня, не отвечал на сообщения, а вернулся с планом.

Оказалось, что, согласно его замыслу, Дерек и Стилински должны написать вместе сингл. Вместе!

Это сулило ничего кроме настоящего ночного кошмара, потому что в последний раз, когда Дерек с кем-то записывался, это была его семья. Его отец написал сумасшедшее соло для баса, мама сочинила слова, а Лора занималась постановкой танцев, и…

Дерек ни с кем не сотрудничает. Теперь это не для него. И уж точно не со Стайлзом Стилински. С парнем, который выкладывает семплы мелодий в свой инстаграм и просит фанатов оставлять искренние отзывы. Парень, который (как ходят слухи) большую часть своих песен написал за простым пианино, а потом подбирал остальные подходящие инструменты и сводил всё воедино. Парень, который пишет слова в последнюю очередь, потому что это не самое важное.

\- Мне казалось, мы были в ссоре,- пытается протестовать он, глядя на Питера.- Мне казалось, ты был от этого в восторге.

\- Старая песня,- отвечает Питер.- Людям теперь быстро надоедают ссоры. Им нравится думать, что это дело рук СМИ, которые раздувают из мухи слона. Они уже не такие наивные, как были раньше. Так что этот вариант лучше. И намного.

Дерек пытается сказать, что его не интересует лучше, что его клип теперь номер один в истории, и продажи альбома в порядке, и что сам по себе он прекрасно справляется, но Питер настаивает.

И таким образом он оказывается здесь. Сидит в переговорной экстравагантной студии одного из продюсеров их лейбла, ждёт, пока придёт Стилински, чтобы подписать контракт, в котором будет прописано, что они обязаны работать вместе. Он просто пытается сидеть и игнорировать всё происходящее, повторяя про себя, что он не обязан быть вежливым, потому что он делает Стайлзу одолжение, но…

Дерек поднимается, когда открывается дверь, его вдруг охватывает нервозность, не смотря ни на что. Стилински заходит со своими сопровождающими и садится, даже не удосужившись снять солнечные очки. Дерек бросает взгляд на Питера, который пожимает плечами и подходит пожать руку агенту Стайлза, устрашающего вида женщине по имени Эллисон.

\- Так, вот контракт. Мы выпустим сингл песни, которую Стайлз и Дерек напишут вместе, снимем видео о том, как они работали вместе и видео-клип; кроме того, MTV хочет, чтобы песня была представлена в первый раз вживую на их музыкальной премии.

Агенты всех игнорируют, работая над контрактами. Затем с ручек снимаются колпачки, и Дерек со Стайлзом подписываются под своими обязательствами.

Дерек поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом со Стайлзом, и ожидает увидеть вызывающую ухмылку, издевательскую усмешку на его лице, но Стайлз просто смотрит на него и улыбается, уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются. Дерек тоже легко улыбается ему в ответ, возможно, их совместная работа может оказаться вполне приятной.


	2. Chapter 2

Чёртова ручка снова во рту у Стилински. И теперь он вращает вокруг неё своим блядским розовым языком, практически превратив процесс в оральную ласку…

\- Прекрати,- Дерек швыряет на стол чистые листы бумаги. Они даже не смогли договориться, в каком регистре будет песня, что уж говорить обо всём остальном.

\- Прекратить что?- спрашивает Стайлз и смотрит на него с невинным видом. Он выглядит искренне, словно действительно не понимает, что делает своим ртом.

\- Просто… слушай. Я буду писать. Ты говори, а я только… буду переносить на бумагу наши комментарии, и всё остальное.

Дерек тянется к ручке во рту Стилински. Что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось. Нельзя, чтобы у него встало сейчас – стены тут буквально стеклянные, чёрт бы их подрал!

\- Ни за что, чувак. Как будто я могу тебе на самом деле доверить записывать все гениальные мысли, которые придут…

Дерек хватает Стилински за футболку и притягивает ближе, глядя на него уничтожающе. Он выдёргивает ручку из его губ.

\- Ты. Ведёшь. Себя. Неприлично. Я не могу… не могу сконцентрироваться! Просто прекрати. Пожалуйста.

Стилински прищуривается, облизав губы.

\- С чего это ты говоришь о приличии, ты вообще слышал мою музыку? И, между прочим, это ты был в своём последнем клипе полностью обнажён.

Дерек раздражённо фыркает, отталкивает Стилински обратно, ворча себе под нос, пока второй музыкант подбирает свой блокнот, наконец-то использует ручку по её непосредственному назначению и начинает вести записи. Дерек возвращается к своим пометкам, накидывая идеи, а затем поднимает взгляд, чтобы проверить, чем занят Стайлз.

Он сразу же жалеет об этом. Стайлз нашёл ещё одну ручку и теперь обсасывает её, словно ему постоянно нужно что-то держать во рту. Его губы влажно блестят, и Дереку виден розовый язык. И когда это Дерек начал называть его про себя Стайлзом, а не Стилински?

Нет, нет, это невозможно, ему нужно держать дистанцию, вести себя профессионально… чёрт, что Стайлз вытворяет своим ртом?

Дерек с грохотом опускает блокнот на стол.

\- Прекрати, пока я не занял твой рот чем-нибудь другим.

Стайлз распахивает рот, и ручка падает.

\- Ты хочешь… хочешь засунуть свой член мне в рот?- задыхающимся голосом спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек молча смотрит на него.

\- Я… эээ… нам нужно писать песню,- говорит он. Он понимает, что покраснел, и судорожно хватается за свою собственную ручку, пытаясь успокоиться. Ручка ломается пополам. Дерек поднимает взгляд, но Стайлза уже нет на его месте, он…

\- Пошли,- глядя на него круглыми глазами, говорит Стайлз, потянув Дерека за локоть.

\- Что?

\- В этой идиотской комнате стены стеклянные, а снаружи наши агенты и всё остальные. Пошли.

Дерек позволяет Стайлзу провести его через дом вверх по двум пролётам лестницы в одну из комнат отдыха студии. Комната очень светлая, со стеклянной крышей и с огромным диваном в форме буквы Г в центре. И…

\- Ладно,- произносит Стайлз, и Дерек растерянно на него смотрит, потому что тот внезапно снимает футболку.- Послушай, я не хочу с тобой работать, ты не хочешь работать со мной. Я определённо не хочу затягивать это дольше необходимого, и, уверен, ты тоже так считаешь. Так что если это поможет нам ускорить процесс, то давай приступим.

\- Приступим к чему?

А затем Стайлз опускается перед ним на колени и облизывает губы.

\- Ты же хочешь меня, да? Я непристойный, я отвлекаю тебя, и я помогу тебе кончить, а потом мы займёмся делом. Как тебе такое предложение?

Дерек слабо кивает, не в силах противостоять решительному взгляду золотистых глаз Стайлза. Он очень хочет этого, безумно.

Стайлз толкает его на диван, затем расстёгивает ширинку Дерека, всё происходит так быстро…

Стайлз трётся носом об основание члена Дерека, затем облизывает его быстрыми решительными касаниями. У Дерека и так почти стояло весь день, пока он наблюдал за тем, какие непотребства Стайлз вытворяет своим ртом, поэтому сейчас у него встаёт полностью буквально за секунду, потому что Стайлз не церемонится. К тому времени, как мозг Дерека осознаёт происходящее и принимает тот факт, что это не какая-то горячая сексуальная фантазия, которая пришла ему в голову в стеклянной переговорной, его член уже полностью поглощён обжигающим, влажным теплом.

Дерек стонет, пока Стайлз выделывает попросту нелегальные фокусы своим языком. Стайлз улыбается, не выпуская изо рта его член, его глаза торжествующе горят, губы покраснели и блестят, плотно обхватывая его плоть. Он, конечно же, фантазировал об этом, но реальность оказывается даже слишком хороша. Дереку раньше делали минеты, парни и девушки пытались довести его до пика, добросовестно выполняя все манипуляции, но это… это…

Стайлз закрывает глаза и довольно мычит, пронесшаяся по члену вибрация отдаётся покалыванием в позвоночнике Дерека. Он заглатывает Дерека до основания, его язык проходится по всей длине, не забыв ни об одном сантиметре, и Дереку отчаянно хочется во что-то вцепиться. Без всяких задних мыслей Дерек тянется, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Стайлза не для того, чтобы потянуть, они просто кажутся такими мягкими, ему хочется погладить их, сказать Стайлзу, как ему хорошо, что он абсолютно не ожидал такого, что ему безумно нравится, что они могли бы подружиться, а, может, даже…

\- Даже не думай,- рычит на него Стайлз, отняв одну руку от бедра Дерека, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Дерек ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то был таким выбешенным, стоя на коленях и делая минет. На мгновение он замирает, а затем дёргается, собираясь сказать Стайлзу остановиться, что ему это не нужно.

Но затем Стайлз снова берёт его в рот, и Дерек хватается за диванные подушки, ища точку опоры, ему жизненно необходимо за что-то схватиться, о боже.

Стайлз неумолим, он то быстро и с силой сосёт, то медленно дразнит его языком, отправляя Дерека в сладостное небытие.

\- Стайлз, я…- Дерек предупреждает, и, едва он это произносит, как его тело напрягается, но Стайлз не останавливается, продолжая двигать головой вверх и вниз, не ослабляя давление, пока…

Дерек видит звёзды.

Оргазм такой сильный, что он едва чувствует своё тело, даже дышит с трудом. Он обмякает на диване, пытаясь отдышаться. Он собирается тоже предложить Стайлзу минет или хотя бы помочь рукой, но к тому времени, как к нему возвращается зрение, Стайлз грациозно поднимается с пола и направляется в ванную. Слышно, как он включает воду и сплёвывает, и Дерек отчаянно пытается прийти в себя, потому Стайлз, наверное, вернётся в любую секунду.

Но проходит пара мгновений, а Стайлз всё ещё не появляется. Дерек не дурно воспитан, он очень хочет доставить Стайлзу удовольствие и не потому что это просто ответная услуга… он действительно этого хочет.

Дерек подходит ближе и слышит влажные звуки, которые ни с чем невозможно спутать.

\- Чёрт,- мычит Стайлз, сдавленно и хрипло.

Дверь приоткрыта, и Стайлз даже не потрудился спустить свои узкие штаны, просто расстегнул их так, чтобы можно было обхватить себя рукой. Он запрокидывает голову, глаза зажмурены, и яростно двигает рукой, а другой сжимает сосок.

Дерек хочется остаться, посмотреть, предложить… что? Он не может, на самом-то деле. Очевидно, что Стайлз хочет снять напряжение в одиночестве.

Честно говоря, Дерек всё ещё немного не в себе после этого крышесносного события, но мешать сейчас Стайлзу он не собирается. Он возвращается к дивану и садится, делая пару глубоких вдохов. У него до сих пор голова кругом, и очень сложно вернуться к реальности, когда он явственно слышит, как Стайлз себя ублажает.

Вскоре он слышит громкий стон и облегчённый вздох. Член Дерека заинтересованно дёргается, и он задумывается, как выглядит Стайлз, когда кончает. Он опускает взгляд на свой пах, где у него снова начинает вставать, хотя у него только что был такой сильный оргазм, что он едва не потерял рассудок.

Стайлз выходит из ванной, застёгивая ширинку. Он фыркает, глядя на Дерека, который потеряно сидит на диване, и кидает ему полотенце.

\- Гетеросексуалы все одинаковые,- мрачно бормочет он. Подбирает с пола футболку и заново её надевает. Она оказывается наизнанку.

Дерек наскоро вытирается полотенцем, покраснев от стыда, что просто так сидит с расстёгнутыми штанами, а Стайлз уж привёл себя в порядок. Даже в футболке наизнанку он всё равно выглядит небрежно, но стильно. Зачем он вообще снимал её? Хотел поразить Дерека своей грудью? (И поразил же. У Стайлз очень привлекательные соски.) Или же он… ждал, что Дерек его всего обкончает?

Дерек застёгивает молнию, пытаясь об этом не думать.

\- Я не гетеро,- защищаясь, произносит он.

Стайлз вскидывает на это брови, но ничего не говорит, просто проводит рукой по губам. Блять, и если раньше Дереку казалось, что его рот выглядит непристойно, то сейчас Стайлз выглядит просто похабно, его губы покраснели и распухли.

\- Мы закончили? Сможешь теперь сфокусироваться? Потому что я бы очень хотел оказаться дома когда-нибудь, хотя бы в конце недели,- хрипло говорит он.

Стайлз мог бы записать альбом таким голосом, думает Дерек. Чёрт возьми, он имел бы успех с этими низкими и резкими нотами. Дерек моргает и фокусирует взгляд, открывая рот, чтобы начать спорить, что он бы мог сконцентрироваться, если бы кто-то постоянно не двигался…

Но парень только что сделал ему лучший минет в его жизни.

\- Ты работаешь над музыкой,- ворчит Дерек: он, как и Стайлз, полон решимости делать вид, что ничего не произошло.- Я займусь словами.

\- Без розовых соплей,- требует Стайлз, оттягивая футболку.

\- Мои песни не сопливые,- рычит Дерек.- А если ты сможешь выйти за рамки восьми нот, то превзойдёшь себя.

Почему-то Стайлз смеётся на это. Он впервые не хамит в ответ, просто направляется к двери.

\- У тебя футболка на изнанку,- бормочет Дерек.

\- Плевать,- отвечает Стайлз, не потрудившись придержать для Дерека дверь.- Мне кажется, у меня возникла идея!

\- - -

Ладно, если бы его зажали в угол, Стайлз бы сказал, что отсосал у Дерека ради их дуэта. Конечно, именно поэтому он это и сделал. Не потому, что разъярённый взгляд Дерека Хейла, видимо, оказался фетишем, о котором он не знал, и почему-то в его голове (он во всём винит СДВГ) возникла картинка с тем самым фотошопом. И уж точно то, как Дерек Хейл сломал ручку на две части, не было самым сексуальным зрелищем, которое он видел в своей жизни.

Только ради дуэта. Чтобы они оба могли сконцентрироваться.

Он даже не ожидал, что это так замечательно сработает.

Но это так. Они с Дереком возвращаются в ту переговорную, и Дерек какое-то время смотрит вдаль, а потом вдруг оживает и начинает быстро что-то писать. Он даже не замечает, как Стайлз начинает напевать себе под нос мелодию.

Приятно смотреть на него, когда он так сконцентрирован. Вообще, на него всегда приятно смотреть, но сейчас в голове Стайлза звучат слова Дерека «Я не гетеро». Стайлз думал, что Дерек начнёт оправдываться после, мол ничего гейского, будет настаивать, что Стайлз просто удобно подвернувшаяся дырка, но парень, на самом деле, выглядел обиженным, когда Стайлз предположил, что он гетеросексуален. Стайлзу хочется больше узнать о парне, которого он раньше знал только как любимчика Америки, какой же он всё-таки на самом деле.

Но они не приятели. И Стайлз всё ещё его не выносит… потому что они конкуренты.

Он направляет своё любопытство на написание музыки, выбрав регистр и придерживаясь его, напевает себе под нос. Яростный скрип ручки Дерека по бумаге должен, по идее, отвлекать, но он, наоборот, помогает ему определиться с мелодией.

\- Эм,- говорит Дерек, Стайлз поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него, вдруг осознав, что уже прошёл час.- Вот.

Он протягивает Стайлзу лист бумаги, и первый раз за всё время не выглядит так, словно хочет кого-то убить.

Откровенно говоря, он выглядит, как будто… нервничает? Он старается не смотреть на Стайлза, его левая рука сжата в кулак, а на щеках начинает расцветать румянец.

Стайлзу снова хочется ему отсосать. И, может быть, растянуть удовольствие в этот раз. Может быть, сейчас он бы посмаковал, не торопился, дразнил, подводя Дерека к самому краю, а потом отстраняясь, прикасаясь поцелуями к его бёдрам, а затем медленно возвращаясь и…

\- О,- произносит он, надеясь на то, что Дерек решит, будто он всё ещё витает в облаках, размышляя о музыке.- Круто. Вот… вот, что я пока написал.

А затем он переключается на стихи Дерека. Ему приходится немного напрячься, пытаясь разобрать его гневные каракули, но…

«Название песни», гласит первая строчка, и Стайлз фыркает, бросив взгляд на Дерека, вскинув бровь, тот краснеет, пусть даже и смотрит на него раздражённо в ответ. Затем Стайлз продолжает читать, и…

Слова великолепны.

В них много глубокого смысла, но каким-то образом текст всё равно более легкомысленный, чем его обычные песни (и Стайлз задумывается, специально ли он так сделал, чтобы подстроиться под стиль конкурента), это реально несправедливо, что Дерек может сесть и сочинить такое всего лишь за один час. Стайлз читает до конца, а затем перечитывает. А потом пристально смотрит на Дерека.

\- Это только набросок,- бормочет Дерек, очевидно, приняв тишину за недовольство.- Я могу…

\- Чувак,- перебивает Стайлз, на мгновение забыв, что должен его ненавидеть.- Это великолепно. Я могу… погоди, мне нужно поменять… думаю, я могу добавить ударные, чтобы…

\- - -

Стайлз абсолютно не виноват, что у них это входит в привычку.

Стихи Дерека, конечно, прекрасны, и всем очевидно, что музыкальная аранжировка Стайлза превосходна, но есть ещё несколько вещей, которые необходимо доработать. И они не согласны во многом. И только они вроде определяются хотя бы с готовностью песни, как Дерек объявляется утром и сообщает, что у него появилась новая идея для бриджа, за одним следует другое, и вот они уже громко пререкаются.

Во второй раз это происходят, когда они орут друг на друга, стоя нос к носу в доме Стайлза в Малибу, потому как единственное, в чём их мнение совпало, так это в том, что работать в той стеклянной переговорной невозможно. Вроде бы Стайлз хлопает по чертовски широкой груди Дерека рукой, а затем…

Грёбаный Дерек Хейл хватает его, дёргает вперёд и затягивает в… ну, поцелуем это сложновато назвать, но их рты прижимаются друг к другу, и Дерек кусает его за нижнюю губу, и если Стайлз стонет, то это снова не его вина.

Спустя минуту он приходит в себя, хочет отстраниться и продолжить кричать, потому что прав, чёрт возьми, но Дерек приспускает их штаны достаточно низко, чтобы высвободить их члены, а затем сжимает его своей огромной ручищей. Его ладонь сухая и шершавая, и всё происходит слишком быстро, чтобы быть приятным, но Дерек так яростно что-то бормочет ему в ухо, что Стайлзу остаётся только схватиться за предплечья Дерека, уронить голову ему на плечо и кончить так сильно, что у него подгибаются колени.

Они умудряются дописать песню без инцидентов, но затем начинают работать над клипом, чтобы хотя бы донести до Лидии основную идею (и да, чтобы заставить Дерека согласиться на Лидию в режиссёрском кресле вместо его подруги Эрики Рейес пришлось снова поработать руками, но в этот раз у Стайлза хотя бы была смазка).

Обсуждение клипа превращается в катастрофу. Стайлз не представляет, как у Дерека появилась идея для «Возможно, завтра», он просто не понимает. Потому что все идеи Дерека ужасны, а каждую мысль Стайлза он отвергает простым «нет», и в итоге Стайлз всё-таки срывается и спрашивает:

\- Твой рот хоть что-то ещё умеет кроме как говорить «нет»?- он сказал это без всякого сексуального подтекста, но…

Что ж, ему не приходится жаловаться, когда он оказывается у холодильника со спущенными штанами, пока Дерек стоит перед ним на коленях и решительно показывает, что ещё умеет его рот.

Он также не жалуется, когда случайно слегка дёргает бёдрами, и Дерек мычит.

\- Слишком для тебя?- ухмыляется Стайлз, но отстраняется, давая Дереку простор. Он знает, что минет может быть штукой сложной, а дернулся совершенно случайно...

Дерек рычит, поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, и тот видит в его глазах яростную решимость, мол, вызов принят. Пониманию Стайлза его поведение не поддаётся, а затем Дерек полностью его заглатывает, и, честно говоря, ему даже становится неловко, как он быстро кончает после этого. Он даже не против, когда Дерек поднимается и трётся о его живот, пока не кончает на футболку Стайлза.

Это происходит снова и снова.

Когда они ругаются, подбирая костюмы, каким-то неведомым образом они оказываются в позе шестьдесят девять, но у них мало чего выходит. Стайлз с гордостью может сказать, что победил – Дерек перестаёт пытаться отсасывать Стайлзу и просто лежит беспомощно, потому что минет Стайлза круче. После этого Дерек не может пошевелиться минут пять уж точно.

Когда Дерек пытается сказать, что Скотт не может появиться в своём обычном камео, хотя Скотт – обязательный участник всех клипов Стилински, Стайлз ведёт его на второй этаж и делает ему такой римминг, что тот срывает голос. И соглашается на Скотта. Споры на тему, нужно ли обрабатывать бэк-вокал автотьюном, заканчиваются на диване в гостиной, Стайлз лежит на спине, а Дерек сосёт его член и растягивает его тремя пальцами.

Они вообще не обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию. Никогда. Единственный раз разговор происходит в четверг днём, когда они оба лежат на спине в одних только футболках и пытаются отдышаться. Стайлз вспоминает, что им нужно будет снимать «за кадром» их работы над дуэтом, и по какой-то причине выпаливает:

\- Ну, думаю, этот момент мы не будем включать в дополнительные материалы.

И Дерек смеётся.

Искренне смеётся, показывая свои дурацкие кроличьи зубы, и Стайлз от этого сам начинает хохотать.

\- Нет, наверное, не стоит,- наконец, говорит Дерек, проводя пальцами по своей щетине на подбородке. Всё так безмятежно, и на секунду Стайлза охватывает паника.

Но затем Дерек поднимается и идёт в ванную.

\- Но ты всё равно не прав,- говорит он. Тон его голоса беспечен, даже игрив.- Я думал об этом и не уверен, что…

Стайлз стонет, по большей части наигранно. Он не может не заметить бабочек в животе, когда Дерек оборачивается и улыбается ему, довольно и легко.

Твою мать. Это очень плохо.

\- - -

Дерек не знает, что делает. У него никогда не было интрижек. У него никогда… вообще, не было нормальных отношений. Наверное, стоило бы учесть Пейдж, но они оба были в клубе Микки Мауса, а канал Дисней всё время на неё давил по любому поводу, потому что она была звездой популярного сериала «Пейдж раскрывает все карты», и ей постоянно нужно было балансировать на тонкой грани между провокационным пиаром и требованиями Диснея. Их агенты по началу всюду продвигали их отношения, убеждая Дерека и Пейдж, что это полезно для их имиджа. Но затем их пытались заставить пожениться, когда Пейдж исполнилось восемнадцать, и это всё, мягко говоря, испортило. В итоге они стали хорошими друзьями, а не любовниками.

Дерек пару месяцев встречался с Джорданом, но лейбл и Питер однозначно заявили, что он не может открыто объявить о своей ориентации, а скрывать отношения было бы несправедливым по отношению к Джордону, который заслуживал быть с тем, кого он сможет держать за руку на публике и познакомить с семьёй. В этот момент Дерек ещё больше возненавидел славу, ему приходилось скрывать эту часть себя от всего мира.

Потом была Кейт, которая сама по себе была катастрофой. Оглядываясь назад, Дерек понимает: он был молод, глуп и почему-то не заметил, как модель использовала его только, чтобы пробиться в шоу-бизнес. Она улыбалась ему, лишь когда вокруг были папарацци или когда делала с ним селфи, чтобы выложить в инстаграм. Откровенно говоря, они по большей части общались через твиттер. Так что, можно сказать, помимо них самих в их отношениях присутствовали и их подписчики. А за Дерека твиттер вёл его ассистент, так что было весьма неловко консультировать на тему того, какие смайлики следует использовать.

Всё закончилось, когда погибла его семья.

Дерек не мог не вспомнить, как пытался с ней связаться, когда разбилась их машина. Последнее, что он помнит перед аварией, как Кора сказала «Боже мой, Дерек, опять ты с телефоном!», и мама вторила ей. В полицейских отчётах было написано, что это не вина отца, но Дерек не мог не подумать, что если бы тот не повернулся, чтобы отчитать его, возможно, смог бы избежать…

Дерек приводит себя в чувство. Он не может думать об этом сейчас. Не когда Стайлз сидит в двух шагах от него и громко перечисляет по скайпу, как именно должен быть настроен звук на VMA.

Стайлз размахивает руками, искренне радуется тому, что говорит с этими людьми, обсуждает, в какой момент должны включиться софиты, в каком порядке всё должно быть, чтобы добиться максимального звука. А Дерек просто стоит рядом в растерянности, пялясь на него и в то же время стараясь не делать этого, но это так захватывающе. Жестикуляция Стайлза напоминает сложный танец, который Дерек только начинает постигать. И это прекрасное и завораживающее зрелище, но он всё равно понятия не имеет, о чём тот думает и что делает.

Дерек никогда не может понять, что в голове у Стайлза. Его непредсказуемость хорошо сочетается с музыкой Дерека, добавляя ей свежести и креативности, и в этой песне он превзошёл себя, это правда. Но если говорить о том, насколько хорошо он узнал Стайлза, то… он ни в чём не уверен.

Ну, это не совсем правда. Он перестал про себя называть Стайлза «Стилински» и понимает, что это не только из-за отличного секса. Пусть это даже великолепный, яростный, сумасшедший секс, которым они периодически занимаются. По крайней мере, это произошло восемь раз за последние три недели, что они работали вместе (не то что бы он считал).

Секс великолепный. Правда. Дерек не жалуется, просто… просто он не понимает, что это значит. Нужен ли он Стайлзу только для концентрации или он считает, что это нужно Дереку, чтобы сфокусироваться, или ему просто нравится, но это ни к чему не ведёт.

Бывают моменты, когда они не ругаются из-за мелодии, темпа или слов и не занимаются сексом – именно в эти редкие минуты, когда Стайлз расслаблен, Дерек осознаёт, что ему действительно было бы интересно узнать окончание той шутки и почему целая комната в доме Стайлза посвящена комиксам, и почему Стайлз так внимательно слушает, когда Дерек рассказывает о том, что его вдохновило на написание предыдущего альбома, и Дерек был бы не против больше рассказать об этом, о его семье, о том, каково было их потерять.

Стайлз может раздражать, но в то же он самый интересный человек, которого Дерек встречал, и Дерек… хочет его узнать.

\- Стайлз.

\- Я думаю оранжевый, оранжевый будет круто смотреться, возможно, синий… о, а если оранжевый и синий? У них есть такие прожекторы? Но если…

\- Стайлз!- повторяет Дерек, подходит ближе и хватает Стайлза за запястья, удерживая его от жестикуляции. К этому моменту их команда выглядит уже полностью опустошённой. Он готов поспорить, что тот, кто изначально вёл записи, сейчас уже просто смотрит на экран с обалдевшим видом.

\- Да?- Стайлз облизывает губы.- Тебе нужен перерыв?

\- Да,- говорит Дерек, цепляясь за остатки терпения.- Перерыв.

\- Ладно, ребята,- говорит Стайлз, кивает в веб-камеру и машет рукой.- Обсудим всё на репетиции через пару дней. И я напишу вам по почте, если у меня будут ещё идеи.

Главный техник выглядит так, словно его переехал автобус, а Стайлз, похоже, готов продолжить говорить, поэтому Дерек наклоняется и нажимает на красную кнопку.

Он сможет это сделать.

\- Я просто хотел спросить, эм, мы, понимаешь, мы… здорово повеселились и много чего делали, и я просто хотел знать, может, нам стоит…- топчется с ноги на ногу Дерек, нервничая,- перейти на новый уровень?

У Стайлза загораются глаза.

\- Чувак. Ты абсолютно прав. Я давно уже хочу оседлать тебя. Не могу поверить, что мы до сих пор ещё не трахались! Пошли, сейчас самое время сделать перерыв.

Стайлз берёт Дерека за руку, ведёт его к постели, толкает на неё и жадно целует. Дерек отвечает на поцелуй, полный желания снова ощутить неповторимый вкус Стайлза. Все его мысли заняты тем, что Стайлз хочет заняться с ним сексом, и им даже не пришлось ругаться для этого, сердце в груди радостно трепещет. Он спросит Стайлза об их отношениях позже. Как-никак, если секс больше не часть их споров, значит, Стайлз хочет его, возможно, он захочет и всё остальное.

Он позже с этим разберётся. Ведь прямо сейчас Стайлз наклоняется, расстёгивает свои узкие джинсы, стягивает их вместе с нижним бельём. Не стесняясь своей наготы, он подходит к сумке, достаёт из неё тюбик со смазкой и начинает смазывать пальцы, а Дерек за ним наблюдает, не в силах отвернуться.

Они так ещё не раздевались – обычно всё заканчивается задранными футболкам и стянутыми до бёдер штанами, пока они трутся друг о друга, ублажая ртом или рукой, лаская пальцами внутри, по-быстрому, пока никто не видит, словно они - грязный секрет друг друга. Но сейчас перед ним крепкая, округлая и упругая задница Стайлза. Стайлз обводит кончиком пальца свою дырочку, затем легко вставляет один, потом и второй палец, отчего Дерек подозревает, что он делает это постоянно. Стайлз довольно вздыхает, достаёт презерватив из сумки и кидает его Дереку.

Дерек разрывает упаковку и расстёгивает джинсы, тоже собираясь их снять, но Стайлз останавливает его и просто натягивает резинку на обнажённый член Дерека.

\- Стайлз…- выдыхает Дерек, и Стайлз заглушает его мольбу грубым поцелуем, а затем садится на него сверху, погружая его в свой тесный жар.

Дерек изо всех сил цепляется за бёдра Стайлза, а тот запрокидывает голову, двигаясь на Дереке в беспорядочном ритме, получая своё удовольствие и заставляя Дерека сдавленно стонать.

Ощущений слишком много и одновременно слишком мало.

Стайлз двигает бёдрами вверх и вниз, затем его пальцы касаются шеи Дерека сзади, скользя по ней, лаская чувственно и дразняще. Каждый нерв в теле Дерека напряжён, и он чувствует, о боже, он чувствует, как сердце Стайлза судорожно бьётся в том же ритме, что и его собственное, как кровь Стайлза с каждым ударом бежит по его венам, прямо под кожей.

Дерек запускает руку под футболку Стайлза, намереваясь её снять, чтобы видеть его прекрасную обнажённую кожу, но он не уверен, нужно ли считать непреложным правилом их несерьёзных отношений наличие одежды, и он боится испортить момент. Вместо этого он просто скользит пальцами по позвонкам, лаская, потирая кожу большим пальцем в одном ритме с сердцебиением Стайлза.

Стайлз целует его между вдохами, грубо кусает, а затем что-то происходит… он замедляется, рвано выдохнув, стонет, теряя ритм…

«[Лентандо](http://musical_terms.academic.ru/4014/lentando)», вспоминает Дерек, внезапно окунаясь в лихорадочное воспоминание, как он подростком дрочил вместо того, чтобы изучать учебники по классической теории музыки.

Он не может удержаться от мыслей о музыке, об их совместной песне, которая ещё в процессе создания, о том, что их объединяет. Он опускает руки на бёдра Стайлза, крепко держит его, ритмично толкаясь вверх.

\- Дерек,- стонет Стайлз.

Он прекрасен.

Дерек хочет его, так сильно.

Их лбы соприкасаются, и какое-то время они просто лежат нос к носу, дышат одним воздухом. Дерек чувствует сейчас только одного Стайлза – жар его тела, мягкость его кожи, то, как соприкасаются их грудные клетки, мягкий плавный изгиб его бёдер под ладонями.

\- Дерек, ты, мне так хорошо, о, я хочу, я хочу…

\- Шшш, я держу тебя,- говорит Дерек, намного нежнее, чем следовало бы произносить вслух, но он позволяет это се6е. Он концентрируется только на выражении лица Стайлза, когда тот кончает, улетая на небеса и в то же мгновение возвращаясь обратно.

Он покрывает нежными поцелуями скулы Стайлза, собираясь аккуратно снять его, но Стайлз лишь выдыхает:

\- Дерек… я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, просто…- он задыхается, продолжая удерживать ритм.

Дерек следует за ним со стоном, пряча лицо в шее Стайлза.

\- Вот так, Дерек,- говорит Стайлз низким и хриплым голосом.

То, как он произносит его имя, становится последней каплей, Дерек стонет в мокрую от пота кожу Стайлза, всё его тело содрогается, пока он кончает в него.

Довольно долго Стайлз продолжает сидеть на нём сверху, задыхаясь. Их носы соприкасаются, и Дерек, не в силах удержаться, придвигается ещё ближе и целует Стайлза снова, не в порыве страсти или в качестве прелюдии, просто потому что ему этого хочется.

Они раньше этого не делали, не целовались просто так, и Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз удивлённо выдыхает, сжимаясь на нём, словно пытаясь удержать его в себе, словно ему мало этого и он хочет ещё. Стайлз смотрит на него, полуприкрыв веки, видно, что он на взводе.

\- Ты прекрасен,- искренне шепчет Дерек.

Слова срываются с его губ, пока он касается ими губ Стайлза. Они слегка изумлённо распахиваются, и на мгновение тот придвигается ближе, но потом неожиданно отстраняется.

\- - -

Стайлз никогда не отличался осторожностью. Только во втором классе он два раза ломал руку. В пятом он попал в больницу с аллергией на арахисовое масло, потому что ему не пришло в голову, что пихать в рот первый попавшийся брауни – плохая идея. К старшим классам у него уже столько швов и шрамов, что он даже не может вспомнить, где большинство из них заработал. «Я просто неуклюжий», - ответил он одному из своих сексуальных партнёров, когда ему задали вопрос. «Абсолютно безрассудный»,- говорил его отец, отчасти встревоженно, отчасти гордо качая головой. «Совершенно ненормальный», - обычно говорил Скотт, а затем делал то же самое следом.

«Просто жизнь», - вот что проносилось в голове у самого Стайлза. Именно ради этого и стоит жить. Пробовать, возможно, ошибаться, но всё равно делать что-то, ведь зачем стоять на месте? Осторожность – это пустая трата времени.

Отчасти, это безрассудство очень помогало ему по жизни. Наверное, именно из-за него он изначально набрался смелости заниматься музыкой. Благодаря нему он пожал плечами, нажал на кнопку загрузки на ютьюб, и его не волновало, что первые несколько видео смотрели только отец и МакКоллы. Именно поэтому он не особо волновался, когда ему позвонил первый продюсер и предложил записать мини-альбом. Он, действительно, не думал об этом. Иногда он составлял списки плюсов и минусов (например, когда решал, бросать ли ему колледж), но это всё было по большей части для того, чтобы аргументировать своё решение отцу.

Когда ему нужно было сделать выбор, обычно Стайлз не позволял осторожности остановить себя.

Когда у него была возможность сделать Дереку Хейлу минет, он сделал это. Когда всё продолжилось, он не задумывался, хорошая ли это идея. Когда Дерек Хейл намекнул, что им стоить двигаться дальше, Стайлз улыбнулся и повёл его в спальню, и…

Он тоже хотел этого как и Дерек, так что он действовал.

Он не думал.

А стоило.

Проблема в том, что, когда не думаешь, иногда могут быть последствия. Сломанные кости. Швы. Псевдоним «Стайлз Стилински», хотя он мог придумать что-то намного круче. Контракт с первым же лейблом, который ему его предложил. Не прочитать контракт от и до. Едва сводить концы с концами первые три года работы. Выживать за счёт щедрости Скотта.

А что касается этого… таких вещей, связанных с сексом… не то что бы он раньше не обжигался.

Мэтт случился в начале его карьеры. Стайлз был в эйфории, он подписал контракт и выступал (на разогреве, но всё же!), ему не пришло в голову, что такое может произойти. Он улыбнулся в ответ Мэтту в баре, а затем целовался с ним на танцполе, и всё закончилось на коленях в тёмном переулке. Он не думал, что это происшествие может оказаться в новостях, что папарацци как-то об этом пронюхают.

Он был идиотом. Понадобилось ещё несколько похожих ситуаций, когда папарацци очень кстати были в курсе о том, где они, прежде чем Стайлз понял — это Мэтт сливал им информацию. Ему не разбили сердце, он знал, что у них ничего серьёзного. Он обернул всё произошедшее во «всем очевидно, я би, что такого, никогда не скрывал это», что практически можно было считать правдой, и продолжил жить дальше.

Плюнуть и растереть.

Единственное, что изменилось – он пообещал себе, что будет осторожнее. По крайней мере, с отношениями и сексом.

А затем случился Дерек Хейл. И он окунулся в это с головой, а теперь…

Теперь он умывается в своей ванной, в очередной раз понимая, что поторопился. Ведь сейчас дело не только в идеальных скулах Дерека Хейла, его сказочном теле и чертовски потрясающей заднице. Дело в морщинках у его глаз, когда он улыбается, в его кроличьих зубах, в том, что он всегда может рассмешить Стайлза (даже когда бывает серьёзным), и это сущая катастрофа.

Факты таковы: Дерек в его постели, в его доме, и всё это написание песни переросло в нечто намного большее.

Он может не обращать внимания на эти моменты. Дерек сказал, что он прекрасен? Это ничего не значит. Просто сорвалось с языка во время секса, это не считается.

Так что Стайлз не вздыхает глубоко. Он не смотрит в зеркало, не пытается себя ободрить и не думает, как поступить. Вместо этого он вытирается полотенцем, потягивается, наслаждаясь лёгкой мышечной болью - у него только что был секс с Дереком Хейлом. Он счастлив, удовлетворён, и если ему и нужно что-то решить (но он уверен, что не о чем беспокоиться), то он сделает это позже.

Он избегает встречаться с собой взглядом в зеркале.

Потому что, чёрт возьми, он прекрасно знает, что иногда единственный шанс удержаться на краю пропасти, это закрыть глаза.

\- - -

Клип отсняли и смонтировали, песня записана, она готова к выходу на всех цифровых носителях после их выступления.

Съёмки были настолько сумбурными, что у них практически не было ни секунды свободной, лишь пять минут в трейлере наедине. Стайлз вошёл, и Дерек хотел поблагодарить его, сказать, как это было здорово, и что в следующие выходные будет фестиваль картошки-фри и не хочет ли Стайлз составить ему компанию? На свидании они, наверное, смогли бы оставить позади секс без обязательств, и тогда бы Дерек сказал ему о своих чувствах. Наконец.

Вместо этого Стайлз притягивает его к себе за футболку и целует, нежно и мягко, а потом их снова зовёт режиссёр.

После окончания съёмок Стайлз исчезает со Скоттом, а потом наступает день рождения Эрики, и Дерек собирался пойти на её праздник, но у него не было возможности позвать Стайлза. Он просто… ушёл.

И всё.

За четыре дня, что оставались до VMA, три раза Дерек едва не звонит Стайлзу. У него нет причин позвонить ему, даже SMS написать. Те разы, что у них что-то было, всё происходило потому, что они оказывались в одном месте в одно время, работали вместе и выпускали пар.

Было бы странно отправить ему фото помидора, напоминающего по форме задницу. Дерек делает это фото в супермаркете, потому что Стайлз потратил впустую двадцать минут их времени во время написания песни, разглядывая фотографии фруктов странной формы.

Он удаляет фото.

И не звонит Стайлзу.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерек выступал вживую без преувеличения сотни раз. На школьных концертах, фестивалях, со своей семьёй на полностью распроданных стадионах.

Поэтому абсолютно непонятно, почему его охватывает такое чувство, будто его сейчас стошнит, когда он стоит за сценой [«Радио-сити-мьюзик-холл»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BE-%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B8-%D0%BC%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BA-%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB) за пару мгновений до выступления на VMA.

«Это всего лишь песня»,- снова повторяет про себя он,- «нечего волноваться».

Всё будет хорошо. За последний месяц они со Стайлзом почти перестали грызться и ни единым словом не упоминали тот факт, что иногда их ссоры перерастали в нечто до боли напоминающее секс по ненависти. А теперь им осталось это последнее выступление, и они могут идти дальше. На все четыре стороны.

Он ещё даже не видел Стайлза до начала шоу. Ему выделили отдельную гримёрную, MTV хотели, чтобы они появились на разных концах сцены и встретились посередине.

Дерек видит, как Стайлз стоит с другой стороны и смотрит на толпу. Он не замечает Дерека.

\- Окей, окей, окей,- произносит Кира Юкимура, которая ведёт церемонию в этом году.- Потише, вы все. Мы снова в прямом эфире! Но, погодите-ка, я не могу просить вас быть потише, потому что вы не представляете, что сейчас будет твориться на этой сцене.

Зрители вопят, хотя, очевидно, что они и понятия не имеют, что сейчас будет. Питер и Эллисон фанатично следили, что бы это выступление оставалось сюрпризом, который снесёт всем крышу.

\- Сейчас,- продолжает Кира, когда толпа затихает,- я поделюсь с вами небольшим секретом. Кое-что, что оставалось за кадром,- народ снова бушует.- Слушайте, когда нам позвонили с этим предложением, то мы решили, что это, наверное, розыгрыш. Вы шутите, ответили мы. Эти двое хотят вместе выступить на VMA?

Ещё одна шумовая пауза, и Дерек пытается поймать взгляд Стайлза на другом конце сцены, но, видимо, тот ушёл в себя. Сцепив руки перед собой, он будто злится, яростно глядя на толпу, словно те хотят причинить ему боль, а он собирается им мстить. Словно он настроен на победу, хотя нет никакого соревнования.

\- Мы действительно решили, что это розыгрыш… даже бросили трубку!- говорит Кира, на секунду прервавшись, чтобы посмеяться, а затем продолжить,- но нам снова позвонили. И сказали, что эти двое не просто выступят вместе, но и представят новую песню. Плод их совместного творчества.

Положа руку на сердце, Дерек не понимает, как можно так долго кричать. Шоу идёт уже два часа. Как они ещё не устали?

\- Так что, прямо сейчас, оставив позади их летнюю ссору, с мировой премьерой своей новой песни «ОТГОЛОСКИ», я приглашаю на сцену ДЕРЕКА ХЕЙЛА и СТАЙЛЗА СТИЛИНСКИ!!

Толпа сходит с ума, свет гаснет. Дерек помнит, что по идее режиссера Стайлз будет один на сцене какое-то время, а только потом Дереку нужно будет выходить, и он рад этому.

Ему удаётся понаблюдать, как Стайлз выходит на свет, прожекторы освещают его, заставляя карие глаза сверкать, и его прежняя решимость в результате трансформируется в широкую улыбку, даже в ухмылку, по которой становится понятно, что он на сто процентов уверен в великолепии их песни.

Он играет на публику какое-то время, ожидая, пока они успокоятся и воцарится относительная тишина.

Он начинает петь, когда Дерек совсем не ожидает этого, публика тоже, и всех словно прошивает разрядом электричества, и они замолкают.

Песня начинается спокойно, на что они пошли с подачи Дерека, затем темп нарастает, резко падает, а затем нарастает снова, и…

Дерек вступает. Он не рок-звезда и не умеет работать с публикой как Стайлз, но к этому моменту тот завёл их уже достаточно, что ему не нужно об этом думать. Лёгкой улыбки хватает, чтобы завести их ещё больше. К счастью, Стайлз всё распланировал заранее, добавив пару тактов к песне, дав толпе пару мгновений, чтобы отреагировать на Дерека («потому что им понадобится пара секунд на восхищение бицепсами, Дерек» говорил Стайлз со своей слегка колючей ухмылкой).

Он бросает на него взгляд, и Стайлз кивает ему, давая понять, что готов.

Когда Дерек, наконец, подходит к микрофону и поёт, он уже больше не нервничает. Нет, он даже рад, что находится здесь рядом со Стайлзом. Дерек позволяет взгляду скользнуть по телу Стайлза, наблюдая, как сокращаются его мышцы, когда он нажимает на разные клавиши, его совсем не похожий на Дерека голос поёт с ним в унисон.

Они тысячу раз репетировали, снова и снова, чтобы учесть даже малейшие детали и изменения в динамике, и Дереку не нужен наушник, чтобы понимать: всё идёт идеально. На какое-то мгновение он с головой погружается в выступление, в музыку, в ритм ударных и жарко встречающую их толпу. Давно он так не отпускал себя.

И когда он переводит взгляд на Стайлза, то видит, что тот абсолютно никудышно пытается повторить фирменное движение Дерека из его детских выступлений (взрослый мужчина выглядит как полный идиот, когда крутит бёдрами подобным образом). Этого не было ни на одной из репетиций, но Дерек закатывает глаза и на какое-то мгновение повторяет за ним это движение, толпа взрывается и снова отвлекает внимание Стайлза, но Дерек…

Дерек не отводит от него взгляда.

Стайлз должен выглядеть неприятно. Он вспотел, на нём достаточно штукатурки, что под ней не видно его самых маленьких родинок. Тот, кто укладывал его причёску, не подумал о том, как много Стайлз двигается на сцене, и теперь половина ещё держится, а другая уже в полном раздрае. В музыкальном мире он известен тем, что абсолютно не умеет танцевать, но всё равно это делает.

Он не должен выглядеть так сексуально.

Но он выглядит. Дерек смотрит на его алые щёки и краснеющую шею, как сокращаются мышцы его рук и двигается кадык, когда он поёт. Он видит, как радостно Стайлз улыбается толпе, как его глаза бегают по людям, стараясь каждому уделить своё внимание.

Дерек вдруг понимает, что тоже должен так себя подавать. Это основа музыкального выступления – убедиться, что каждый зритель хоть на секунду почувствовал твой взгляд, направленный именно на него или неё. Он должен концентрироваться на зрителях, а не только пялиться на Стайлза, которому он явно безразличен, который ни слова не сказал о том, чтобы встретиться снова, который…

Идёт ему навстречу. Они планировали это – закончить песню, стоя рядом, положить конец всем слухам о вражде открытым проявлением дружбы, и Дерек резко опускает взгляд вниз, потому что внезапно начинает нервничать.

Это всё нелепо. И Стайлз в том числе.

Они тянут последнюю ноту, и звук обрывается так, что их голоса звучат а капелла в тишине.

Стайлз приобнимает Дерека за плечи, о чём они не договаривались, Дерек смотрит на него снова, они стоят рядом, толпа сходит с ума, и в его голове проносится мысль:

«Вот дерьмо».

\- - -

Стайлз не представляет, каким образом Дерек смог стать более-менее известной рок-звездой.

Они оба безупречно справляются с финальной нотой, их голоса идеально звучат в унисон, и толпа сходит с ума. У Стайлза от такой широкой улыбки даже лицо начинает болеть, и он прекрасно понимает, что народ не хочет их сразу отпускать. Телевизионная трансляция наверняка уходит на рекламу, но присутствующие в зале хотят видеть, как они им машут, кланяются и благодарят.

Но чёртов Дерек Хейл морщится, словно только что пережил худшие моменты своей жизни и где-то секунд через десять выворачивается из-под руки Стайлза и уходит со сцены.

И если Стайлз не последует за ним, то это привлечёт ещё больше внимания к уходу Дерека, а Эллисон говорила ему, что они хотят оставить «вражду» в прошлом. В отличие от Дерека Стайлзу пришлось пробиваться в шоу-бизнес, так что он берёт себя в руки, машет народу в последний раз и убегает следом за своим засранцем партнёром по дуэту.

За сценой Дерек выглядит немного дружелюбнее, так что, возможно, слухи, доходившие до Стайлза (ладно, он читал об этом на тамблере), правдивы. Видимо, Дерек и правда ненавидит выступать. Это кажется Стайлзу странным, потому что он сам видел, что Дерек сегодня был великолепен, и голос его звучал превосходно.

Наверное, это всё нервы.

\- Было круто, да?- заговаривает Стайлз, когда к ним подходят помощники и забирают микрофоны и наушники. Затем он откашливается, поняв, что сказал это чересчур воодушевлённо. Словно он зелёный новичок, и это его первый концерт, и он ещё не знает, как себя вести.- Ну, я…

Чёрт побери, вот бы Скотт был здесь, но сотрудники MTV усадили его в одну из VIP зон. Скотт до сих пор жутко радуется каждому шоу Стайлза, у него даже есть своя версия танца под названием «О-ДА-СТАЙЛЗ-О-ДА», который он впервые станцевал, когда они ещё жили вместе сразу после переезда из Бикон-Хиллз в Лос-Анджелес. Скотт первым стал популярным, а потом, когда Стайлз начал давать концерты, их обоих охватило чувство, что теперь их ничто не остановит. Даже когда Скотт обрёл всемирную славу, он всё равно находил время прийти и поболеть за Стайлза, как он делал, когда им было по восемнадцать и их никто ещё не знал.

Стайлз не думал, что будет один, он предполагал, что они отпразднуют с Дереком. Возможно, даже займутся сексом в гримёрке.

Но Дерек с недовольным видом напряжённо старается не встречаться с ним взглядом и чуть ли не вырывает с мясом микрофон, когда техник слишком долго возится. Стайлз чувствует себя полным идиотом.

А он совсем не идиот. У Дерека ангельский голос, и в данный момент он рекордсмен VeVo, щетина его выглядит идеально, а не эти жалкие кусты как у Стайлза, но всё равно это не значит, что Дерек лучше его.

Стайлз чувствует, что начинает злиться, а вслед за этим его охватывает похоть (потому что, блять, у него уже практически рефлекс такой: злость значит секс с Дереком), но они, конечно же, на публике. И хотя Дерек сказал, что не гетеро, и всё это время они занимались яростным сексом, но Стайлз исследовал интернет, и Дерек никогда нигде не упоминал в СМИ о своей ориентации.

И пусть Стайлз считает Дерека жутким засранцем в девяноста процентах случаев, он не собирается палить его на публике. Он знает, как это неприятно, даже если ты делаешь вид, словно тебе наплевать и всё было спланировано. Он не скрывает свою ориентацию и рад этому, а Дерек…

Дерек просто другой. И он бесит.

\- Ладно, давайте покончим с этим,- рычит Дерек, направляясь к пресс-центру.

Точно. Ещё он резкий и грубый. Как же можно было забыть.

Пошло всё. Стайлзу наплевать на жуткое настроение Дерека. Они отлично выступили, Стайлз это понимает и будет наслаждаться интервью. А если Дерек предпочтёт дуться весь вечер, то это лично его проблема.

Стайлз же? Стайлз будет веселиться до упаду.

\- - -

Всё, хватит. С него хватит. Ему стоит остановиться.

Дерек говорит это себе, открывая гугл хром. Он не будет смотреть. Он как обычно проверит почту, потом, наверное, откроет [Netflix](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix) и посмотрит пару эпизодов [«Восьмого чувства»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/818707/), сериала, который все сейчас обсуждают, но вот он…

Уже зачем-то открывает тамблер.

Конечно же, там уже полным полно фото и комментариев по прошлому вечеру. Конечно же, оказывается, что народ всю ночь трудится над гифками, фото-манипуляциями и видео их выступления.

Он жалеет, что когда-то завёл аккаунт. Такая мысль у него возникла после того случая, когда они со Стайлзом пытались освоить позу шестьдесят девять. Было странно, неудобно и…

\- На тамблере всё выглядело намного проще,- пробормотал Стайлз, потирая шею.

\- Тамблер?- переспросил Дерек, пытаясь размять затёкшую ногу.

\- Ну, сайт,- ответил Стайлз.- Все ведут там блоги и пишут разные вещи, ну и народ нас сводит вместе. Делают манипуляции с нами.

Дерек продолжал молча на него смотреть. Когда Стайлз объяснил, то в голове промелькнуло узнавание. Очередная социальная сеть, в которой Питер пытался заставить его зарегистрироваться. И, очевидно, там делают… манипуляции? С ним и Стайлзом? Что же там ещё тогда может быть…

\- Давай же,- произнёс Стайлз, облокотившись на подушки, отведя футболку в сторону, чтобы обхватить свой член и начать его ласкать.- Раз хочешь надеть в клипе свитер с прорезями для больших пальцев, то моя очередь кончать первая.

Дерек тогда зарычал в ответ и притянул Стайлза к себе на колени, забыв про тамблер.

По крайней мере, он забыл об этом до следующего дня. Затем он внезапно решил зарегистрироваться и вбить «Стайлз Стилински» в поисковую строку. Он даже понятия не имел, что делают все эти многочисленные кнопки. Он вдруг нажал на что-то, и его экран заполнило бесконечное количество фотографий Стайлза. Стайлз один, Стайлз и он сам, какие-то порно звёзды, а не они, но их всё равно отметили на фото.

Тогда это всё показалось жутко глупым, и Дерек поклялся никогда больше туда не заходить, но следующие пять часов он провёл, разглядывая гифки, пока, наконец, не кликнул на ссылку, которая перенесла его на самое настоящее порно видео. В итоге всё закончилось дрочкой: он закрыл глаза, переносясь в фантазии, и кончил намного быстрее, чем следовало бы по логике вещей.

И теперь он снова там.

Остаток вечера после VMA прошёл как в тумане. После выступления они должны были принять участие в небольшой пресс-конференции, чтобы подогреть интерес к синглу. Дерек сидел как истукан, слишком боясь своих проснувшихся чувств, что он выдаст себя, и все поймут, Стайлз сможет понять, а его же интересует только секс с Дереком, а не сам Дерек.

Дерек провёл остаток вечера, пытаясь забыть, что влюблён в Стайлза, и в то же время стараясь провести с ним как можно больше времени. Потому что, когда закончится ночь, они, скорее всего, больше не увидятся. Было ощущение, что это конец, и Дерек хотел напоследок максимально насладиться обществом Стайлза. Дерек бесцельно слонялся за ним на вечеринке после окончания VMA, пил с ним шоты, даже, удивив самого себя, отправился за ним следом на афтепати Бритни Спирс, где ему пришлось наблюдать, как Стайлз глушил шот за шотом, окружённый поклонниками, в самом эпицентре блеска и гула голливудской тусовки.

Стайлза начало шатать, и Дереку пришлось помогать ему дойти до замысловатой ванной (там была настоящая люстра), где он гладил Стайлза по спине, пока того полоскало в течение часа.

В итоге Скотт пришёл и забрал Стайлза, а Дерек смог только неловко помахать ему рукой на прощание.

Ну, он хотя бы один в своей квартире и может листать тамблер в своё удовольствие, как жалкий неудачник, каковым он и является.

Правда, надо отметить, это весьма сомнительное удовольствие.

Потому что после выхода того самого интервью, когда началась вся эта ерунда, глядя на их старые совместные гифки, на все обработанные видео и фото-манипуляции, он восхищался талантом поклонников.

Теперь Дерек смотрит на замедленную съёмку того, как он пялится на поющего Стайлза на сцене, читает комментарии «СВЯТЫЕ УГОДНИКИ, ХЕЙЛ ПО УШИ ВТЮРИЛСЯ. ОН ВЗГЛЯД НЕ МОГ ОТ СТАЙЛЗА ОТВЕСТИ ПИЗДЕЦЦЦЦЦЦУККЕННГГ» и думает:

«Блять, все всё поняли».

Он так спалился. Он стоял на сцене, пялился и улыбался как идиот, он даже повторил этот дебильный танец, хотя публично клялся никогда не делать это снова, только потому, что Стайлз это сделал и затем похлопал ресницами в его сторону.

Он по уши влюбился, и все это поняли. Чёрт, да каждый кадр все подробно разобрали. И это всё правда. Да, Дерек проявил интерес к Стайлзу на интервью, да, он схватил Стайлза за бёдра, когда тот упал, да, всё выступление на VMA он пялился на Стайлза как безумно влюблённый юнец.

Конечно, нет никаких доказательств, что Стайлз влюблён. Безусловно, многие обратили внимание на его радостный смех, когда Дерек повторил за ним танец или как он обнял своей рукой Дерека за плечи и его большой палец задержался на ключице Дерека, а затем есть ещё фотографии пресс-рума, где он строит дурацкие рожицы на заднем плане всех фотографий с Дереком. Но это всё нельзя принимать за чистую монету. Это просто Стайлз. Он веселится, наслаждается жизнью и своей свободой, то, чем Дерек, к сожалению, похвастаться не может.

И ко всему прочему, он знает, что Стайлз сидит на тамблере. Значит, он увидит все эти фотографии. Он всё поймёт.

Впервые в жизни он не бесится, когда звонит телефон, и это оказывается Питер. Ему нужно отвлечься.

\- Нужно, чтобы ты приехал в офис,- говорит ему Питер,- прямо сейчас.

Тон его голоса слишком бодр для утра после такой плодотворной ночи. Их песня моментально становится хитом и уже лидирует по количеству загрузок.

\- Зачем?- ворчит Дерек, хотя он уже поднялся на ноги.- Мне казалось, что всё прошло хорошо.

\- Всё хорошо,- отвечает Питер.- Но нам нужно ковать железо, пока оно горячо. Переходим ко второй фазе.

\- Второй фазе?- звучит бредово. Дерек уже настроен против.

\- Поспеши,- велит Питер.- Стилински должен быть здесь через час.

Дерек три раза переодевается прежде, чем решает надеть джинсы и обтягивающую чёрную футболку. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и произносит:

\- Стайлз, я в тебя влюблён и хочу, чтобы у нас были отношения. Не просто секс.

Звучит по-идиотски, и он вздыхает. Он прекрасно может себе представить, как Стайлз будет над ним смеяться.

Дерек закусывает губу. Наверное, ему стоит сначала пригласить Стайлза на свидание, а затем уже перейти к теме влюблённости. Что-то такое он видел в новостях, что должно было понравиться Стайлзу – как же там было?

Наконец, он находит то, о чём не мог вспомнить, и набирается смелости, чтобы ещё раз отрепетировать.

\- Стайлз, пойдём вместе на фестиваль картошки фри? Там можно попробовать разные виды от множества поваров. Пятьдесят сортов картошки спиральками. Там будет концерт, и выставка, и много чего ещё.

Его отражение смотрит на него в ответ, и Дерек понимает, что у него на лице написано отчаяние. Он с самим собой бы не пошёл на этот фестиваль – с чего это должен делать Стайлз? Стайлз, в честь которого куча народа была бы готова организовать подобный фестиваль.

Дерек ещё раз смотрит на себя и морщится. Ну, была не была.

\- - -

В офисе пусто, стеклянные стены конференц-зала Питера начищены до зеркального блеска. Питер разворачивается к Дереку, сидя в офисном кресле, и улыбается.

Любой может подумать, что это добрая, родственная улыбка гордого дяди, но Дерек знает, в чём тут дело.

Он садится, осторожно сложив перед собой руки.

\- Вот, я здесь.

Питер открывает фотографию на экране позади себя. Это снимок с прошлого вечера, тот самый, из-за которого Дерек вчера сходил с ума, где он смотрит на Стайлза взглядом, полным страдания.

Питер откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Ты и Стайлз,- говорит он, радостно потирая ладони.- У вас даже свой хэштег есть. Стерек! Больше семнадцати тысяч людей отправляли твитты о вас вчера вечером. И это только твиттер. Я пока жду отчёты от других социальных сетей, но мы разрываем всех в клочья.

\- Здорово?- Дерек переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Мы не можем упустить такой шанс. Ты только посмотри на это!- Питер кликает кнопку на пульте, и на экране появляются какие-то графики и таблички, Дерек понятия не имеет, что всё это должно значить. Ну, наверное, у него всё хорошо… в социальных сетях. Продажи альбома растут, так же как и билетов на концерты, даже те, что будут в следующем году.

Ну, это работа Питера переживать о таких вещах. Да без разницы.

\- Так что, Стайлз уже едет?- спрашивает он, стараясь скрыть свою радость.

\- Да! Его люди позвонили моим людям, они рядом. Пробки, сам понимаешь,- Питер наклоняется ближе.- У меня вопрос. О Стайлзе. Тебе же нравится Стайлз, верно?

\- Я…

\- Отлично. Вам нужно засветится вдвоём. Своди парня на нормальное свидание, понимаешь, о чём я?

Дерек молчит. Что? Питер его благословляет? Они обсуждали раньше ориентацию Дерека, он не хотел это скрывать. Но каждый раз, когда он подходил к Питеру и продюсерам с этим вопросом, всё сводилось к интересам публики. Музыкальная индустрия славится не особенно доброжелательной атмосферой. К тому же, он родился в музыкальной семье с множеством престижных наград и, пытаясь завоевать свою собственную славу, ему нужно было каким-то образом остаться привлекательным и для поклонников группы его родителей. По крайней мере, так говорил Питер.

Не скрывать свою ориентацию, быть самим собой и заниматься музыкой – по позвоночнику пробегает сладкая дрожь.

\- Да, я мог бы… да,- Дерек вытаскивает небольшой блокнот, который всегда носит в кармане.- Может… мне сначала стоит выступить с заявлением? Наверное, нужно пообщаться с организациями, например, [BiNetUSA](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BiNet_USA)…

Питер морщится.

\- Дерек, при чём тут твоя ориентация. Мы уже это обсуждали. Я хочу, чтобы ты провёл время со Стилински, вас бы сфотографировали вместе, можно было бы предположить, что вы встречаетесь. Мы будем всё отрицать, конечно же, ты скажешь, что вы просто хорошие друзья, но публика всё равно всё проглотит и не поморщится.

Дерек в ужасе отшатывается.

\- Я не буду в этом участвовать.

\- Дерек…

\- Нет,- отвечает Дерек, поднимаясь. Как бы он ни хотел снова увидеть Стайлза, провести с ним время, он против лжи. Он и правда думал позвать его на свидание, он действительно хочет быть с ним. По-другому он не может.

Он выходит из студии, не оборачиваясь.

\- - -

У Стайлза слишком сильное похмелье для подобных дел.

Он частично помнит, как решил покорчить рожицы за спиной Дерека (чтобы сработать на контрасте с убийственными взглядами, которыми тот награждал камеры), а следующее воспоминание - это его последняя попытка хотя бы немножко развеселить Дерека, они на вечеринке Бритни, и так много шотов было выпито…

Ну, после этого он уже ничего не помнит. Он просыпается на диване у Скотта от звонка своего идиотского мобильного (и как, вообще, эта чёртова штуковина ещё работает? Стайлз не помнит, чтобы он заряжал её). Наверное, он был ещё немного пьян, когда принял решение ответить, о чём глубоко пожалел. Эллисон нашла его и потребовала, чтобы он ехал на встречу.

Если бы это была встреча с кем-то ещё кроме Дерека, Стайлз бы, наверное, сыграл свою карту «рок-звезды» и совершенно проигнорировал бы её, но… это же Дерек. Стайлз всегда рад видеть Дерека.

К тому же, так он сможет извиниться за своё дурацкое пьяное поведение. Возможно, они даже смогут обсудить, что так испортило настоение Дереку.

Возможно, Дерек снова будет сегодня в плохом настроении, и им просто придётся заняться сексом, чтобы избавиться от него.

Стайлз почти уверен, что секс вылечит его похмелье. Особенно секс с Дереком.

Как бы то ни было, он заставляет себя вылезти из кровати, но за руль себе сесть не разрешает. Для таких случаев есть сервис лимузинов, поэтому он всего лишь на двадцать минут опаздывает на встречу. К счастью, когда он заходит в переговорную, никого там нет.

Но в углу стоит кофе-машина, поэтому он наливает себе чашку и высыпает туда весь оставшийся сахар. Затем он готовится ждать.

Но приходит не Дерек, а Питер.

\- Стайлз,- говорит Питер, и они пожимают друг другу руки.

Стайлз с трудом кивает в ответ. Честно говоря, Питер всегда его немного вымораживал. А сейчас он выглядит особенно мрачным.

\- Извини, что пришлось тебя сюда вызвать.

\- Нет, всё в порядке,- говорит Стайлз и садится.- Никаких проблем.

Он наклоняет голову, высматривая Дерека.

\- Нет, вообще-то, проблема есть,- произносит Питер, ещё больше хмурясь.- Потому что, к сожалению, всё было зря.

Стайлз молча на него смотрит.

\- О чём ты говоришь?- спрашивает он.- Это какая-то шутка? Дерек мстит мне за то, что испортил его фото вчера? Потому что, откровенно говоря, это намного хуже, чем то, что сделал я.

Питер вздыхает.

\- Я думал, что после такого успешного проекта вам с Дереком стоит поддерживать дружбу. Возможно, чтобы вас вместе видели. Это было бы здорово для твоего имиджа. И его. Поэтому я пригласил тебя сюда, чтобы обсудить, насколько… ты расположен к этой идее.

Стайлз уже кивает в ответ. Да. Да, он был бы расположен к этой идее. И не потому что это “здорово для имиджа”, а потому что он… время с Дереком было бы совсем не каторгой. Дерек смешной и добрый, и Стайлз всё ещё никак не мог понять, какого же всё-таки оттенка зелёного его глаза, так что ещё этот вопрос оставалось решить, и…

И, возможно, иногда Стайлзу даже казалось, что Дереку он действительно нравится. По-настоящему.

Так что Стайлз кивает, и Питер продолжает:

\- К сожалению, Дерек ясно дал понять, что он абсолютно против подобного соглашения.

У Стайлза сердце замирает в груди.

\- Он… что?- его выворачивает наизнанку от того, как потерянно и сорвано звучит его голос.

\- Он не готов пойти на это,- недовольно, но твёрдо говорит Питер,- я не смог убедить его в том, что это будет полезно…- замолкает он.- Так что мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось приехать. Я должен был сначала убедиться, что Дерек согласен, а потом уже назначать встречу.

\- О,- произносит Стайлз, до него, наконец, окончательно доходит смысл слов.- Я… он совсем не хочет меня видеть?

Он думал, что у них что-то будет. Чёрт, он даже… даже позволил ему себя трахнуть, и они так замечательно выступили, и…

\- Это он имел в виду,- говорит Питер,- я могу компенсировать тебе эту поездку, но…

\- Забудь,- срывается Стайлз. У него слишком сильное похмелье для этого дерьма. У него болит голова, и он думал, что что-то значит для Дерека, так что на хер это всё.- Меня твои подачки не интересуют.

Питер кивает, словно этого он и ожидал. Стайлз вскакивает со стула, натягивает снова на нос очки и испепеляет Питера взглядом.

\- Тебе стоит подумать об актёрской карьере для Дерека,- шипит Стайлз, позволяя злости вскипеть.- У него прирождённый талант.


	4. Chapter 4

Хуже всего, что у Стайлза даже нет времени на хандру. Их дуэт с Дереком становится нереально популярным, что значит, и продажи его альбома снова идут вверх. Потом выходит их клип (он не смог заставить себя его посмотреть, но все говорят, что народ принимает его хорошо), и как следствие все снова требуют от него интервью. Ток-шоу, радиостанции, подкасты, журналы… все подряд. Все хотят обсудить с ним, каково было работать с Дереком Хейлом.

Единственная приятная новость – Дерек сбегает из Лос-Анджелеса и возвращается в Нью-Йорк. Теперь, по крайней мере, Стайлзу не придётся с ним встречаться лицом к лицу.

Ему всего лишь приходится отвечать на кучу вопросов о Дереке. И по настоянию публициста он пытается придерживаться позитива. Ну, хотя бы быть вежливым он старается.

Его слова начинают звучать как заезженная пластинка, и он прекрасно это понимает. Сколько раз можно повторить: «Работать с Дереком – это был интересный вызов! В итоге мы замечательно сработались». Или: «Да, процесс был не простой, но это того стоило, на сто процентов. Мы оба очень любим музыку, и это помогло нам». Или самый худший вариант: «Будем ли мы работать вместе в будущем? Не уверен. Время покажет».

Люди начинают замечать, как напрягаются его лицо и голос, и он пытается держаться подальше от тамблера, потому что все поклонники пишут, что они, наверное, расстались или их заставляют держать отношения в тайне.

Стайлз почти готов согласиться на то, чтобы это было правдой. Очевидно, даже второй вариант вполне приемлем, памятуя о том, чем они занимались за месяц до VMA, но даже первый вариант был бы лучше нынешней ситуации.

Если бы они расстались, то это хотя бы значило, что они встречались в какой-то момент. Что он хотя бы нравился Дереку больше, чем просто партнёр для секса. Что Стайлзу есть хотя бы что оплакивать.

А сейчас всё… как в тумане. Он жутко зол. На Дерека, конечно, потому что тот повёл себя как жуткий засранец, когда решил, что не хочет, чтобы их видели вместе. Но и на себя зол тоже. Ведь знал он, чёрт побери, прекрасно знал, что путаться с Дереком – плохая идея, он говорил себе это тысячу раз, что это всё несерьёзно, но всё равно…

Почему-то он попался на эту удочку.

Чёртов кретин.

Но больше всего он зол на тех, кто продолжает задавать ему одни и те же грёбаные вопросы.

В итоге именно из-за них он и срывается.

\- Как думаете, вы с Дереком когда-нибудь будете ещё вместе работать?- спрашивает его репортёрша, на её лице жеманная улыбка.- Может быть, даже запишете целый альбом?- она улыбается и наклоняется к нему ближе. «Подкинь мне сенсацию», говорят её глаза, «давай же, дай мне шанс».

\- Нет,- отвечает он ей глухим и тихим голосом.- Нет, не думаю.

Она молча смотрит на него, с её лица сползает улыбка. Но глаза продолжают гореть. Не такую сенсацию она ожидала, но, тем не менее, это тоже что-то.

\- Никогда?- говорит она.- Вы уверены?

\- Абсолютно,- произносит Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.- Мы… Дерек – талантливый музыкант, но мы больше не будем заниматься совместными проектами.

\- Но раньше вы говорили…

\- Мы не будем,- холодно подытоживает Стайлз.- Извините, что разочаровываю.

Его слова звучат жёстко и решительно. На мгновение он забывает, где находится, можно ли ему идти дальше, но какая, вообще, к чёрту разница. Его ноги уносят его отсюда прежде, чем она успевает что-то сказать. Стайлз на автомате быстро и жутко фальшиво улыбается, а затем уходит.

Это попадёт в новости. Он прекрасно это осознаёт.

Ему на это наплевать.

\- - -

Лофт Дерека холодный и пустой. Ему раньше всегда нравилось большое пространство, высокие окна и спиральная лестница. Лофт наполнен современной жёсткой мебелью, тут есть всё необходимое для быта. Ничто не напоминает об уютном доме, в котором он вырос, наполненном задорным смехом, тёплыми красками и мягкой мебелью. Он помнит, что стены были завешаны альбомами, премиями, фотографиями с красных дорожек. Как родители всеми ими гордились.

Он задумывается, гордились бы родители им сейчас.

После аварии Лора и Кора не хотели больше петь. Они по-своему боролись с горем, и Дерек не мог их ни в чём винить.

Музыка помогает ему чувствовать себя ближе к родителям, ведь они учили, воодушевляли его.

Питер помогал ему, конечно, подталкивая вперёд снова и снова.

После VMA Дереку следовало бы сконцентрироваться на прессе, появляться на публике, давать интервью, как делает Стайлз, но у него на это нет сил. Нет сил на очередной поток лжи.

Он уединяется в своей квартире, заказывает продукты онлайн и никуда не выходит, даже на ланч со своими сёстрами.

Стайлз же продолжает топтать красные ковровые дорожки, появляется на церемониях вручения наград и на съёмках нового фильма Скотта МакКолла. Он выглядит великолепно и недосягаемо, абсолютно безмятежно, он лениво раздаёт банальные фразы о том, как здорово было работать с Дереком, как тот талантлив. Значит, ему плевать, что Дерек ушёл. Стайлз просто… двигается вперёд.

Дереку не стоит смотреть новости, переключать каналы в поисках Стайлза, но он не может устоять. Он скучает по его голосу, смеху, тому, как идеально их тела подходили друг другу.

Дерек мечтает о жизни в мире, где их популярность не имеет значения и он мог бы запросто пригласить Стайлза на свидание. Без каких-либо сложностей.

Возможно, ему стоило бы сдаться и согласиться на предложение Питера, тогда бы он смог хоть какое-то время с ним провести.

Но неправильно обманывать всех так. Обманывать Стайлза.

Волоча ноги, Дерек направляется к дивану, игнорируя груды скопившегося мусора – пустые пачки из-под чипсов, грязные тарелки, контейнеры из-под еды. Он уже третий день в одном и том же халате и залитой кофе пижаме. Наплевать. Его некому видеть.

Телевизор включается на канале [TMZ](http://www.tmz.com/). Он прекрасно знает, что это пошлый отвратительный канал, но всё равно смотрит их еженедельную передачу с самыми яркими моментами недели.

\- Самая свежайшая новость!- говорит ведущий, картинно ахнув.- Стайлз Стилински только что объявил, что больше не будет сотрудничать с Дереком Хейлом!

Дерек шокировано смотрит на экран. Это… что?

\- Как вы знаете, Стайлз был необычайно скуп на комментарии касательно совместных будущих проектов с Дереком Хейлом, несмотря на успех их новой песни. Ещё более молчалив он был в вопросах о личных отношениях с Дереком Хейлом. До сегодняшнего дня. Вы только поглядите.

Картинка переключается на Стайлза. Его волосы прилизаны, на нём надеты узкие джинсы, кожанка, он выглядит нереально круто. Он идёт по красной дорожке какого-то благотворительного мероприятия, а затем к нему подходит репортёрша и спрашивает, будут ли они работать вместе с Дереком.

Стайлз смотрит прямо в камеру, поджав губы. Он выглядит чуть ли не взбешённым, но что-то в выражении его лица Дерек не может разобрать.

\- Нет,- отвечает он.- Нет, не думаю.

Дерек замирает, смотрит интервью до конца, затем перематывает и смотрит снова.

Видимо, Стайлз его ненавидит. Они ни разу не обсуждали будущие проекты, и Дерек был бы заинтересован, но Стайлз никогда не поднимал эту тему, так что, наверное, просто он… действительно не желает с ним больше работать.

Дерека охватывает такое чувство, будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение.

\- - -

Кора приезжает в Нью-Йорк на пару дней, на выставки и тому подобное. Она всерьёз занимается меценатством, но делает это анонимно, используя состояние семьи, чтобы помогать малоизвестным художникам и режиссёрам. Кора появляется на пороге лофта Дерека, а затем немедленно начинает вытаскивать его в люди.

Он принимает душ, впервые за неделю прилично одевается, выбрав комплект от [Джона Варватоса](https://wiki.wildberries.ru/people/designers/%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%81-%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD), который ему прислали пару дней назад. Он редко ходит по магазинам, не знает последние тренды, но ему кажется, что он хорошо выглядит. Он немного неловко чувствует себя в подобном наряде, свитер слегка просвечивает, но Кора его убеждает, что после него все станут так одеваться.

Мероприятие довольно скромное, присутствует лишь пара известных в Голливуде лиц, в основном его посещают нью-йоркские светские персонажи, готовые раскрыть кошельки и поддержать благотворительность. Дерек немного позирует для фотографий, но позволяет Коре блистать на первом плане. Какое-то время она не появлялась на людях, и репортёры жаждут заполучить её снимки.

Дереку задают обычные вопросы: что на нём, работает ли он над новой музыкой и тому подобное.

\- Стайлз Стилински!

Кто-то назвал имя Стайлза?

Дерек поворачивается и закусывает губу. Конечно, Стайлза здесь нет. Кто-то просто выкрикнул его имя. О, и крикнул это Дереку. Словно это вопрос какой-то.

Репортёр делает шаг вперёд, на его лице отражается лёгкое смятение, что Дерек остановился и повернулся к нему, но выглядит он всё равно решительно.

\- Стайлз Стилински, что вы думаете о…

Наверное, он хочет знать его мысли о заявлении Стайлза, что они больше никогда не будут работать вместе.

Дерек смотрит прямо в камеру и говорит в микрофон.

\- Думаю, Стайлз Стилински – самый талантливый музыкант нашего поколения. Он невероятный, и я хотел бы… я хотел бы обладать его мужеством. Он меня вдохновляет, и это была замечательная возможность – поработать с ним. У нас разные стили, и в музыке и в живых выступлениях, но я многому научился у Стайлза. Мне было грустно слышать, что он больше не хочет со мной работать, но я его не виню. Мы расстались на негативной ноте, и я хотел бы сказать… что ж, я желаю ему только самого лучшего. Он этого заслуживает,- он глубоко вздыхает и добавляет,- я бы хотел быть достойным его.

Репортёр не шевелится, его рука с микрофоном замирает в воздухе.

\- О. Огромное спасибо, Дерек.

Дерек понимает, что все на него глазеют. Кора поражённо на него смотрит.

Он опускает плечи.

\- Да, я… Да. Спасибо, до свидания.

\- - -

Стайлз не удивлён, когда Скотт звонит ему в одиннадцать утра воскресения. Они со Скоттом всегда стараются каждый день созваниваться, когда не живут по соседству. В последнее время он подозревает, что Скотт начал звонить ему раньше с утра, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз занимается чем-то ещё помимо унылого ползания по дому в пижаме. К слову, этим он занимался всего-то… четыре дня. Только поначалу. Вообще, Эллисон убедила его, что ему стоит воспользоваться волной популярности и выпустить ещё новых песен. А значит, он просыпается и приступает к записи в восемь утра, а потом едет домой и тут же отрубается от усталости около полуночи.

Но сегодня же воскресение. Ему следовало бы расслабиться. Он всё равно хватает телефон и отвечает.

\- Привет,- произносит он, поднеся трубку к лицу и переворачиваясь. Ладно, да, он всё ещё в постели. Но он уже проснулся, и это тоже считается.- Я не сплю. Вообще-то, уже проехал двадцать километров на велосипеде этим утром.

Это не враньё, если Скотт понимает, что это ложь.

\- Ты видел?- голос Скотта на секунду оглушает, но этого следовало ожидать. Стайлз мычит, давая Скотту понять, что слушает.- Стайлз, ты видел?

\- Видел что?- спрашивает Стайлз. Он пытался держаться подальше от интернета. Все продолжают мусолить его слова, словно это было нечто немыслимое, Перец Хилтон окрестил их разрывом года, а тамблер сходит с ума.

\- Дерек,- говорит Скотт.- Он сделал заявление. Стайлз, ты…

\- Скооооотт,- ноет Стайлз.- Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь не думать о Дереке Хейле.

\- Ты должен посмотреть,- давит Скотт.- Я отправил тебе ссылку.

\- Нет,- отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь добавить решительности голосу.- Нет, мне нужно перестать думать о Дереке и начать…

\- Пожалуйста,- говорит Скотт.- Думаю, тебе всё же стоит посмотреть.

Стайлз не знает, как это возможно, но он чувствует, что Скотт включает своё фирменное выражение лица. То самое с широко распахнутыми глазами и нахмуренными бровями вкупе со слегка надутыми губами. Именно это оружие всегда действует на Стайлза. И каким-то чудом друг умеет использовать его и по телефону.

\- Чёрт, ладно,- говорит Стайлз и тянется за ноутбуком. Плюсы отсутствия второй половинки – он может спать, положив ноутбук на другую сторону кровати.- Я открываю компьютер.

\- Хорошо.

Скотт не вешает трубку.

\- Ты будешь слушать, как я смотрю?- спрашивает Стайлз, садясь и удерживая телефон у уха плечом.

\- Ну, я, конечно, могу повесить трубку,- говорит Скотт. Судя по голосу, ему совсем этого не хочется.

\- Не надо, всё в порядке,- говорит Стайлз. Наверняка это простое банальное заявление, которое Дерека заставил сделать Питер. Он это переживёт. А если нет, ну, у Скотта всегда был талант поднимать ему настроение.- Я открываю ссылку.

Это видео на ютьюбе. Дерек на благотворительном мероприятии со своей сестрой, Корой. Он выглядит… непристойно шикарно, только так это можно описать. Стайлз едва удерживает себя, чтобы не закрыть вкладку сразу. Но какой-то журналист упоминает его имя, Дерек замирает и поворачивается к камере.

\- Думаю, Стайлз Стилински – самый талантливый музыкант нашего поколения. Он невероятный, и я хотел бы…

Это… это целая грёбаная речь. Посвящённая Стайлзу. Какой он талантливый и смелый, и как Дереку жаль, что они расстались на негативной ноте, и…

\- Это бессмыслица какая-то,- сорвано произносит Стайлз.- Он… он даже не хотел меня видеть после VMA, Скотт.

\- Ты уверен?- говорит Скотт.- А то кажется, что ему жаль. Очень жаль.

\- Конечно, я уверен!- отвечает Стайлз.- Питер сказал, что они планировали, чтобы нас застали вместе, но Дерек отказался. Он не… я ничего не понимаю. Подожди. Подожди, мне нужно послушать ещё раз.

Во второй раз понятнее не становится. На самом деле, всё только хуже, потому что в этот раз его мозг не отключается на середине видео, и он действительно слышит, как Дерек говорит, что ему жаль, что всё так закончилось.

\- Это он всё так закончил!- говорит он Скотту, на этот раз повысив голос.- Почему он жалеет, если это он… ничего не понимаю.

\- Может быть, он ошибся!- говорит Скотт.- Тебе нужно…

\- Что мне нужно?- спрашивает Стайлз. Он не помнит, как поднимается, но вдруг оказывается на ногах и начинает бродить по комнате.- Позвонить ему? Написать? Сделать вид, что он не игнорировал меня… пиар.

\- Что?

\- Это наверняка пиар-ход,- говорит Стайлз.- Он хочет выставить меня негодяем, который не хочет работать вместе. Он будет для всех хорошим, его будут жалеть! Вот в чём дело!

\- Исключено,- говорит Скотт,- не думаю, что это так.

\- Это так!- Стайлз уверен.- Он пытается всё обернуть таким образом, что все будут считать его паинькой! Ты смотрел комментарии? Готов поспорить, люди уже в очередь выстраиваются, чтобы…

\- Стайлз!- говорит Скотт.- Я не думаю, что он это делает. Подумай. Когда Дерек что-либо делал ради пиара?

Стайлз замолкает. Это… да, это правда. Дерек избегает почти все ток-шоу. И на тех, в которых он участвует, у него… особенное выражение лица. Стайлз знает. Он смотрел их все. Когда Дереку приходится говорить с людьми, с которыми он не хочет общаться, он поджимает губы, а улыбка не отражается в его глазах.

Ни один из его ответов нельзя назвать развёрнутым. Наибольшее, чего от него удаётся добиться, это максимум три предложения. Может быть, четыре коротких.

\- Видишь,- говорит Скотт, очевидно, интерпретировав его молчание за согласие.- Его слова звучат искренне, Стайлз. И видно, что ему жаль. Я думаю… думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с ним.

Стайлз давится воздухом.

\- Поговорить с ним! Я не могу просто… поговорить с ним. Прошёл месяц! Даже больше!

\- И что?- произносит Скотт.- Тебе нужно хотя бы написать ему sms. Спроси, что он имел в виду!

\- Если бы он хотел поговорить со мной, он бы написал. Или позвонил. Или, блять, хоть твитт отправил бы… у него же всё-таки есть твиттер, понимаешь.

\- Я знаю,- говорит Скотт.- Но он… у меня возникло чувство, что он протягивает тебе оливковую ветвь, Стайлз. Этим интервью.

Стайлз не выносит, когда Скотт прав. Но… он прав. Или Стайлз хочет в это поверить.

Но всё же Стайлз не может войти в эту реку дважды. Он позволил себе допустить Дерека слишком близко. Он слишком поторопился, и если Дерек просто играет с ним или использует его ради пиара, он не… наверное, ему лучше отступить прямо сейчас. Чтобы забыть о нём, спокойно жить дальше и не переживать об этом.

Ему есть о чём беспокоиться. О музыке. Туре. Конечно, тур небольшой… в маленьких залах в самых крупных городах, но всё равно будет много дел. Концерты почти каждый вечер. Переезды каждый день. Он…

Всё будет хорошо. Он загрузит себя полностью.

\- Я не могу это сейчас сделать, Скотт,- говорит он.- Слишком много всего в данный момент происходит в моей жизни.

\- Стайлз.

\- Я в порядке, Скотт,- говорит Стайлз, вздыхая. Ему пора собираться.- Спасибо, что рассказал мне. Это было… приятно. Я наберу тебя позже, ладно?

\- Ладно,- Скотт не доволен окончанием разговора, но всё равно прощается.

Стайлз поворачивается и смотрит на экран ноутбука. Видео оставалось открытым. Пауза стоит на лице Дерека. Он… боже, как же он красив.

Стайлз закрывает крышку.

\- - -

Дерек, конечно же, понимает, что жизнь в Нью-Йорке не стоит на месте, и всё идёт своим чередом. Он же всё-таки здесь живёт. Все эти арт-шоу, открытия галерей, музыкальные фестивали, модные показы. Жизнь идёт дальше, минуя его, а он сидит в своей квартире, опустив шторы и выключив свет. Ему нечем заняться: тур окончен, все клипы на песни с последнего альбома сняты, пожалуй, ему стоило бы заняться новым. Хотя бы одной песней.

Дерек не пишет. Не играет на инструментах. Он смотрит сериалы, узнаёт, как зовут по имени парня, который доставляет ему еду домой, и отключает интернет.

Он игнорирует письма, сообщения и звонки от Питера, который хочет запланировать новый тур, пресс-конференции, да что угодно. Он не хочет ни с кем общаться. Он даже подумывает выключить телефон и не включать обратно, но с сёстрами он не против поговорить.

Лора в Ирландии с мужем, она слушает, как он часами говорит о Стайлзе и обо всём остальном.

\- Тебе нужен мой совет или ты просто хочешь выговориться?

\- Выговориться,- отвечает Дерек. Он чувствует, что Лора наверняка сказала бы, что ему нужно попытаться поговорить со Стайлзом. «Действуй, ты сможешь, любовь всё преодолеет», и всё такое. Она романтик. Но не всем удаётся найти свою вторую половинку в двадцать три года, сыграть свадьбу и уехать выращивать овечек в беззаботной сельской местности.- Спасибо.

\- Конечно, братик. Хочешь отвлеку тебя от грустных мыслей? Вчера родились три барашка, и они возмутительно милые.

В первый раз за несколько недель Дерек включает интернет и открывает свой почтовый ящик. Барашки милые. На них надеты свитеры.

Первым делом у Дерека возникает желание переслать их Стайлзу.

А потом он осознает, что не может это сделать.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Дерек. Ты знаешь, если хочешь действительно отдохнуть, то мы всегда ждём тебя с Джона на нашей ферме. Тут замечательно. Безмятежно.

\- Спасибо, Лора. Но я не хочу быть вам обузой.

\- Чепуха!- Лора радостно взвизгивает.- О, ты знал, что Кора приезжает? Вы должны увидеться!

Дерек не знал, что Кора возвращается в Нью-Йорк. Он думал, что потом она поедет во Францию. У неё плотный график. Но, конечно же, через час она ему звонит и сообщает, что будет завтра.

Он подозревает, что его сестры просто не хотели оставлять его одного, и, конечно же, когда Кора появляется и морщится, увидев состояние его квартиры, он им благодарен.

\- Это ужас, Дерек,- говорит она.

\- Знаю-знаю.

Она открывает шторы, лофт заливает солнечный свет, через пару часов там царит чистота, грязная одежда убрана, и Кора уже спланировала различные мероприятия на целую неделю вперёд. Они идут на полдник с её друзьями, Кора ведёт его на шоппинг за новой одеждой, чтобы у него было что-то ещё помимо уже готовых комплектов, которые посылает ему Джон Варватос.

Приятно снова слышать в квартире её голос и смех. Кора не обращает внимания на односложные ответы Дерека и просто рада быть с ним. «Я купила тебе твой любимый хумус», «Хочешь, попробуем сегодня хлеб испечь?», «Та книжка, которая тебе понравилась, у неё только что вышел сиквел, давай встретимся с автором, будет публичное чтение».

В один день Дерек возвращается с фермерского рынка, очень гордый собой, что пошёл туда сам без какого-либо вмешательства со стороны Коры. Он убирает в шкаф баночки с мёдом, прислушиваясь к музыке, которую слушает сестра. Красивая музыка. Что-то новое, он не слышал её раньше. Мягкие звуки гитары доносятся из гостевой комнаты. Он проходит мимо, бросив взгляд, замечает её за альбомом, увлеченную рисованием. Он легко улыбается, наблюдая, как она качает головой и подпевает музыке.

Это хорошая песня. Давно его что-то так не затягивало, он уже миллион лет не слушал ничего нового.

Начинаются слова, и Дерек замирает.

Он знает этот голос, но никогда не слышал его в такой обработке.

«Эта песня не о тебе, но это ложь, я не могу забыть тебя…».

Это медленная песня. Стайлз такие не поет. Раньше он высмеивал «баллады» Дерека, но нет никаких сомнений, в каком жанре эта песня.

Внезапно наступает тишина.

\- Прости, мне так жаль, я думала, ты надолго ушёл,- говорит Кора, глядя на Дерека из-за альбома.

\- Всё хорошо,- Дерек не знает, что сказать.

\- Это красивая песня,- говорит она.

\- Он очень талантлив.

Кора кивает.

\- Я… я знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить о нём и о произошедшим между вами, ты просто хочешь забыть об этом…

Дерек садится на кровать рядом с ней и смотрит на набросок горизонта, который Кора нарисовала, глядя в окно.

\- Я говорил с Лорой.

Ему стало лучше. Лора его выслушала, Кора была рядом, воодушевляла его заниматься разными делами… но песня возвращает все воспоминания.

Он не ждал, что Стайлз с ним свяжется. Они не были настоящими друзьями, хотя Дерек постоянно думал, что они могут таковыми стать. Возможно, Стайлз не видел его интервью. Благотворительные мероприятия сложно назвать крупными событиями, особенно для жителей Лос-Анджелеса. Стайлз продвигает свой новый альбом, выступает с концертами по всей стране. Наверняка у него не было на это времени. Дерек знает, что Стайлз не желает с ним больше работать, так что вряд ли он стал бы активно изучать новости, связанные с Дереком.

\- Включи песню с начала?

Он слушает песню. Она отличается от той ауры уверенности и показной сексуальности, которую излучала прежняя музыка Стайлза. Стайлз звучит искренне, открыто, уязвимо. И музыка… словно он вдохновился акустическим звуком Дерека, скрестив его со своим электронным рок-стилем, и вышло идеально.

Отчасти это обычная песня о расставании, горько-сладкая и грустная. Но определённый кусочек из припева заставляет Дерека обратить на него особое внимание.

«Скажи мне прямо в лицо, хочешь ли ты быть со мной или просто мучаешь меня….».

\- О чём он, как думаешь?- спрашивает Дерек.

Кора ему улыбается уголком рта.

\- А ты сам не догадываешься?


	5. Chapter 5

Оказывается, Стайлз Стилински в их городе. В пятницу вечером он со своими свежими хитами выступает на разогреве у новой инди-группы Puddle and Fish.

Конечно, Кора уже купила билеты, но она идёт со своими друзьями, у них места в ВИП-зоне. Она предлагает Дереку одно место, но он не хочет, чтобы ей пришлось лишать концерта одну из её подруг. Это начало недели, посвящённой девичнику, у них сплочённая банда девчонок, они планировали тусоваться всю ночь, а затем Кора улетает с ними на Багамы. Дерек не хочет мешать их веселью.

В продаже остались только входные билеты, самые стандартные места на танцполе. Дереку всё равно. Так ему даже больше нравится, никто не узнаёт его в темноте, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Один фанат просит с ним селфи, но остальные сконцентрированы на сцене, огнях и музыке.

Дереку удаётся протиснуться вперёд. Два других артиста на разогреве не запоминаются: стэнд-ап комик и а капелла группа с каверами на “Звёздные войны”.

И Стайлз.

Он выглядит по-другому, в нём меньше чем обычно той ауры калифорнийского хипстера. Дереку всегда казалось, будто он играет роль, потому что люди именно этого ждут от него и его музыки. Все эти постоянные его “чувак”, перевёрнутые задом наперёд бейсболки и майки-алкоголички. Не то что бы Дерек детально изучал Стайлза и развитие его карьеры и всех образов, но… Стайлз, который шутил с ним в своём доме, у которого была целая комната с пластиковыми фигурками героев “Марвел” и комиксами в рамках на стенах, кажется, был очень похож на того Стайлза, который сейчас стоял на сцене.

На Стайлзе джинсы и футболка с рисунком в стиле комиксов и надписью “БАБАХ!”. Его волосы едва тронуты гелем, а зелёная клетчатая рубашка настолько вытерлась, что, скорее всего, является частью его личного гардероба, а не плана стилиста.

Нет ярких огней, взрывов, лишь маленькая группа музыкантов и одинокий стул с микрофоном, стоящий под светом софита.

Стайлз садится и ждёт, пока толпа стихнет.

\- Всем привет,- говорит Стайлз.- Наверное, вы уже слышали эту песню по радио, она только что вышла.

Толпа снова шумит. Огромный экран позади Стайлза переключается на зрителей, многие держат плакаты с признаниями в любви и верности. Дерек удивлён, когда видит плакат со своим именем. Мальчик держит в руках картонку, на которой написано «Я ВЕРЮ В ВАС С ДЕРЕКОМ».

Стайлз смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, просто берёт в руки гитару и начинает играть.

Песня приобретает меланхолический оттенок, которого нет в версии для радио, Стайлз с таким надрывом её исполняет – его привычная энергичность сменяется полной неподвижностью. Он закрывает глаза и поёт, поёт, и сразу становится ясно, что он видел интервью Дерека.

Но почему он молчал? Почему просто не позвонил Дереку? Зачем написал об этом целую песню?

У Дерека нет ответов. Он хлопает и кричит вместе с остальными зрителями, когда Стайлз заканчивает и представляет хедлайнеров концерта.

Стайлз подмигивает зрителям, а затем исчезает за сценой.

Дерек пробирается сквозь толпу. Он не собирается его снова упустить.

\- - -

Стайлз нравится выступать перед зрителями. Всегда нравилось. Если выступление проходит здорово, то эйфория ещё долго не покидает его. Когда он выступает на разогреве, то любит пробираться в толпу, надеясь, что люди будут слишком заняты и не обратят на него внимания, и он сможет просто насладиться музыкой.

На самом деле, он слишком популярен для подобных эскапад. В инстаграме, тамблере и твиттере полно свидетельств того, как он пляшет под музыку хедлайнера после своего выступления. Подписи восторженных фанатов под фото в основном представляют собой набор непонятных букв капслоком. Его менеджмент всё время пытается убедить Стайлза, что рано или поздно ему придётся прекратить это, потому что чем популярнее он становится, тем выше вероятность, что одного охранника не хватить, чтобы защитить его от толпы.

Но, чёрт побери, он же не настолько популярен. Так что, пошло всё на хрен, он пойдёт на танцпол и будет отрываться. Подойдёт к стойке с мерчем и подпишет пару футболок. Поговорит с народом. Пообщается с фанатами.

Всё это он сделает через пару мгновений. У него немного кружится голова. Он просто… немного устал. Концерты в клубах шли один за другим, и он сейчас был на той ступени, что когда в городе узнавали о его приезде, то приглашали выступить в качестве гостя хотя бы с парой песен, и, несмотря на летний успех, он всё ещё недавно в этом бизнесе. Ему до сих пор приходится беспокоиться о том, что его слава может быть краткосрочной. Поэтому он никому не отказывает. 

Но выступать - это здорово. Это весело и волнительно, и у него появляются новые фанаты, и он это обожает.

Ему лишь следует перестать заканчивать выступление именно этой песней. Теперь она стала большим хитом, все хотят её услышать. Но ему нужно переставить её пораньше, потому что после неё он всегда чувствует себя дерьмово. Не стоило ему показывать её агенту. Это… слишком личное. Слишком болезненное.

Когда он согласился выпустить её на мини-альбоме и выступать с ней, то надеялся, что, играя её снова и снова, возможно, перестанет так переживать.

Ничего подобного.

После неё он чувствует себя уязвлённым, печальным и одиноким. 

Но он в порядке.

Он глубоко вздыхает и хватает бутылку с водой. Самое время перестать страдать и уйти отсюда, наконец.

Кто-то стучит в дверь.

\- Секунду,- отвечает Стайлз, поднимаясь и наклоняясь к зеркалу. Чёрт, он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, как выглядит со сценическим макияжем. Он хватает полотенце и вытирает лицо.- И сколько можно тебе говорить, Даррелл, меня не нужно постоянно пасти, но если ты настаиваешь, то постарайся хоть немного смешаться с толпой. Пожалуйста. Ради меня.

Даррелл не отвечает, наверное, потому, что никогда не отвечает Стайлзу, в особенности когда тот просит его о чём-то дурацком как сейчас. Стайлз думал, что Даррелл его ненавидит, но тот целых два раза ему улыбался, а недавно Стайлз узнал, что ему предлагали охранять какого-то политика за большую зарплату, но он отказался.

Стук повторяется.

\- Ладно-ладно, иду,- отвечает Стайлз, немного растерявшись. Обычно Даррелл никогда не торопит его идти и «ставить свою жизнь под угрозу», как он любит говорить.- Господи, чувак, просто…

Он резко замолкает, когда открывает дверь.

Потому что с той стороны его ждёт вовсе не Даррелл.

А Дерек Хейл.

Мозг Стайлза отрубается.

\- Привет,- тихо и нерешительно произносит Дерек, а Стайлз понять не может, что происходит.

\- Дерек,- просто повторяет он. Может, он на самом деле пил не воду, а пиво, например. Может, это всё… пьяная галлюцинация.- Ты… не Даррелл.

Вот как работает его мозг в таких ситуациях.

Это всё вина Даррелла. Он должен защищать Стайлза. Тот ему недавно зарплату повысил!

\- Нет, я… я не он,- отвечает Дерек, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.- Я… Стайлз, я… можно войти?

Дерек оборачивается, чтобы проверить коридор за своей спиной, и Стайлз вдруг понимает, что любой может увидеть их, и…

Верно. Дерек же не хочет, чтобы их вместе видели.

\- Конечно,- говорит он и разворачивается. Он пользуется этим шансом, делая глубокий вдох, и пытается хоть как-то взять себя в руки. Всё хорошо. Он с этим справится… чем бы это не оказалось, а потом он пойдёт в зал. Может, уволит Даррелла по дороге.- Чем могу быть полезен?

Он произносит это, а только потом поворачивается лицом к Дереку, который закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Я слышал твою песню,- напрямик произносит Дерек, и Стайлз пытается удержаться и не вздрогнуть. Почему-то он надеялся, что Дерек её не услышит. Потому что никак не сможет убедить Дерека, что песня не о нём. Это правда. И…

«Она показывает, что Стилински может быть уязвимым». Так, по крайней мере, пишут в СМИ.

\- О, здорово,- говорит Стайлз, кивая головой, и тянется за ещё одной бутылкой воды. Чёрт, это сложно. Он часами представлял, что сказал бы Дереку, если бы мог, и что бы Дерек ответил, и сейчас он… просто хочет кинуться ему в объятия, но знает, что не может.

\- Очень хорошая песня,- продолжает Дерек, глубоко вздыхая, словно набираясь решимости что-то сказать,- безумно… красивая.

\- Спасибо,- скупо отвечает Стайлз. Скорее бы это закончилось. Он только недавно смог кое-как привести себя в чувство.

Какое-то время они стоят в неловком молчании. Стайлз делает большой глоток воды. Снова вытирает лицо полотенцем, которое так и осталось у него в руках. Уговаривает себя не импровизировать.

\- Стайлз,- прерывает тишину Дерек.- Почему ты сказал, что больше не хочешь со мной работать?

Стайлз замирает. Кажется, голос Дерека звучит… обиженно. Неуверенно и растерянно, и… в этом нет никакого смысла. Одно дело изображать из себя хорошего парня перед прессой, но перед Стайлзом то зачем выделываться?

\- Что ж,- произносит Стайлз. Он не видел Дерека месяц, всё это время он был один на один с этими чувствами, позволив ране загноиться. Он с трудом узнаёт свой собственный отстранённо безразличный голос.- Я подумал, что работать вместе будет проблематично, если брать во внимание тот факт, что ты не хотел, чтобы нас даже видели вместе.

Лицо Дерека приобретает ещё более растерянное выражение. Это только больше злит Стайлза.

\- Серьёзно, чувак,- говорит Стайлз, наконец отшвырнув полотенце.- Ты думал, что я не узнаю?

\- Что узнаешь? О чём ты…

\- Я видел Питера,- поясняет Стайлз.- На утро после VMA. Он пригласил меня к себе и прямым текстом сказал, что ты не желаешь, чтобы нас вообще видели вместе, так что… да, прости, что мне пришлось взять дело в свои руки и объявить, что совместных песен больше не будет.

\- Боже мой.

Дерек и правда отличный актёр. Кажется, будто он шокирован.

\- Послушай, Дерек,- говорит Стайлз.- Мне… мне жаль, что тебе достаётся, ведь все считают, что песня посвящена тебе. Просто всё отрицай и иди вперёд. Слухи сами собой сойдут на нет…

\- Нет, Стайлз, дело не в этом…- Дерек делает шаг ближе, а затем замирает. Наверное, потому что Стайлз дёргается назад, как только тот приближается.- Стайлз, пожалуйста. Только…

\- Чувак, давай, ты не будешь,- просит Стайлз. Даже умоляет.- Я понимаю. Для тебя это ничего не значило. Всё нормально. Я в порядке. Я…

\- Пожалуйста, выслушай меня,- говорит Дерек, сейчас его голос звучит отчаянно.- Я хотел быть с тобой, это правда. Просто Питер потребовал, чтобы мы изображали пару.

Стайлз застывает. Дерек продолжает объяснять.

\- Питер хотел, чтобы мы проводили время вместе, а папарацци бы нас подловили, словно мы… какая-то наживка для услады фанатов, и я бы ни за что на это не пошёл!- Дерек отступает на шаг назад, и в этот раз Стайлз следует за ним. Всего лишь на один шаг. Потому что Дерек… Дерек выглядит взволнованным и искренним и…. и… возможно, это значит…- Я бы не поступил так с ними и с тобой. Поэтому я ему отказал. Отказался обманывать. Я не хотел изображать отношения с тобой, Стайлз.

Стайлзу кажется, будто земля только что ушла у него из-под ног. Дерек поворачивается к нему и подходит ближе.

\- Я просто хотел… быть с тобой. По-настоящему.

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз. Его голос срывается. Дрожит. Слава богу, он уже закончил выступление.

\- Я не хотел просто секса и ненастоящих отношений. Я хотел… чёрт, я хотел заезжать за тобой, приносить тебе цветы, отвести тебя в кино и… я хотел всего этого, Стайлз. Всех этих романтичных глупостей, из-за которых ты высмеивал мои песни.

Дерек краснеет, и он только что сказал, что хотел встречаться со Стайлзом. Месяц назад. Но что если… хотя он же пришёл. Пришёл, лишь только услышав одну песню.

\- А сейчас?- спрашивает Стайлз. Он должен хотя бы попытаться спросить. Дерек хмурится в ответ.- Ты говоришь, что хотел. В прошедшем времени. А что… а что сейчас?

Дерек опускает взгляд.

\- Ну, я… я, если ты… я знаю, что прошёл месяц, и это… но песня…

Стайлз больше не может терпеть. Он делает последний шаг вперёд и тут же вспоминает, какого это было.

Он тянется к Дереку и с такой силой дёргает его на себя, что тот даже запинается, но это не важно, потому что они оба уже это проходили. Их губы встречаются, и обоих накрывает страстью и радостью, они оба так широко улыбаются, что поцелуй не выходит идеальным, но он полон тепла, счастья и искренности, и Стайлз с трудом в это верит. Он не верит, что может так просто поцеловать его. Что Дерек принадлежит ему, и Дерек хочет его, и они оба были такими дураками, но это не важно, потому что руки Дерека скользят под его чересчур узкую сценическую футболку, и…

\- Стайлз?- он подскакивает, услышав стук в дверь. Дерек прячет лицо, уткнувшись в шею Стайлза, и стонет. Голос повторяет:

\- Стайлз!

\- Проклятье… да, Даррелл. Я здесь. Я живой,- отвечает Стайлз.- Нет повода для паники!

\- Кто такой этот Даррелл, чёрт его дери?- бормочет Дерек, а затем продолжает покрывать поцелуями шею Стайлза.

\- Телохранитель. Грёбаный бесполезный телохранитель. Завтра же его уволю,- обещает Стайлз.

\- Я всё слышу,- произносит Даррелл.- Я требую зарплату за две недели вперёд. Ещё хотел бы отметить, что именно я пропустил мистера Хейла.

\- Ладно, хорошо!- говорит Стайлз, хихикая и отпихивая Дерека.- Ты не уволен.

\- Отлично, сэр. Но вас попросили освободить комнату для следующего артиста.

\- Я передумал. Ты уволен.

\- Не убивайте посыльного, сэр.

Стайлз не может удержаться от смеха. Потому что он знает, что Даррелл тоже улыбается, а ещё рука Дерека пробралась достаточно высоко и щекочет его рёбра. Он не отвечает Дарреллу, вместо этого хватает Дерека за руку и снова притягивает его для поцелуя.

\- Я пока оставлю вас, сэр,- говорит Даррелл.- Вернусь за вами через двадцать минут. Пожалуйста, оденьтесь к тому времени.

Стайлз не утруждается ответом.

\- - -

Очень сложно перестать целовать Дерека. Но они продолжают хохотать, хотя Стайлз понимает, что ему необходимо собираться. Затем Дерек снова ему улыбается, и Стайлзу опять хочется его поцеловать, поэтому они возвращаются на исходную позицию.

Наконец, Стайлз собирает вещи и передаёт их Дарреллу, проинструктировав отвезти их в отель. Даррелл ждёт указаний, и Стайлзу не приходит в голову лучшего окончания вечера, чем пригласить Дерека к себе.

Кровь бурлит у Стайлза под кожей, и он притягивает Дерека к себе, быстро зашептав:

\- Меня должна забрать машина у заднего хода. Мой отель всего в получасе езды отсюда.

Дерек снова целует его, неторопливо и настойчиво.

\- А ещё мы можем просто поехать на метро. Я живу в паре остановок.

Стайлз отстраняется и смотрит на него.

\- Ты… приехал на метро, чтобы увидеть моё выступление? У твоей семьи есть звезда на «Аллее Славы» в Голливуде, чувак.

Дерек смеётся.

\- Поехали.

Они прощаются с Дарреллом, забирают свою верхнюю одежду и тайком выходят из клуба, теряясь в бархатной ночной темноте. Их окружают уличные огни и люди, и если их кто-то узнаёт, то никто не подаёт вида. Никто не достаёт телефон и не фотографирует их, никто не просит автограф. Они просто два парня, идущие по улице к метро.

Дерек садится рядом с ним, его глаза сверкают, и Стайлз толкает своим коленом его колено, не в силах сдержать свою радость внутри. В метро помимо них едут и другие парочки, люди держатся за руки и прослоняются друг к другу. Стайлзу хочется, чтобы Дерек его обнял, но он знает, что это невозможно. Не то что бы кто-то в вагоне обращал на них внимание, но лучше не рисковать. Он не хочет ставить под угрозу их отношения, не сейчас, когда всё только наладилось.

В этом нет ничего страшного. Стайлз не против, он готов быть тайной Дерека, может сыграть роль «друга», если кто-то спросит, они просто поболтали после концерта, ничего особенного. Он хочет быть с Дереком, и если придётся изображать натурала, то именно это он и будет делать.

Они действительно проезжают всего две остановки и выходят в районе Парк-Слоуп. Стайлз улыбается, глядя на то, как вечерний ветер качает деревья.

Дерек идёт рядом с ним и выглядит невыносимо прекрасно в свете фонарей.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, и Стайлзу ужасно хочется взять Дерека за руку.

Он удерживает себя.

Вместо этого он улыбается Дереку, пока тот отпирает ярко-жёлтую дверь, которая ведёт в здание из красного кирпича.

\- Вот, это мой дом,- с лёгким смущением произносит Дерек.- Всё здание принадлежит мне.

Всё оформлено в стиле «индустриальный шик», с потолков свисают голые лампочки, стены – открытый кирпич. Стайлз замечает лестницу, ведущую в темноту, а затем дверь закрывается, и они оказываются отрезаны от внешнего мира.

Он хватает Дерека за рубашку и яростно целует, прижимая к стене, их тела налетают друг на друга.

Дерек стонет, хватает Стайлза за задницу и сжимает, так же исступлённо отвечая на поцелуй, а затем отстраняется.

\- Что, почему ты остановился? Я всегда хотел заняться сексом на лестнице, а эта лестница выглядит шикарно.

\- Как бы привлекательно это не звучало, у меня вообще-то есть несколько арендаторов,- краснея, говорит Дерек.- Я живу на последнем этаже. Пошли.

О. Точно. Их могут застать на месте преступления.

Старинный лифт с решёткой поднимает их в пентхаус, и затем они оказываются в лофте Дерека.

Они вваливаются в квартиру, сбрасывая на пол куртки и рубашки. Они немного застопориваются, когда дело доходит до штанов. У Стайлза очень узкие джинсы, и Дерек не может перестать смеяться, помогая ему от них избавиться.

Стайлз скидывает боксеры, его глаза привыкают к темноте, он поднимает взгляд, и…

\- У тебя в квартире пилон? 

\- Здесь раньше была пожарная станция. Здание перестроили, оставив пожарный шест. Его оставили как часть интерьера, не для стриптиза…

\- Но его же можно использовать…

\- Ты уже голый, Стайлз. Хочешь одеться обратно и устроить стриптиз для меня? - фыркает Дерек.

Стайлз смеётся и тянется к молнии Дерека, расстегнув её, наслаждаясь этим приятным звуком. У Дерека стоит, хотя они ещё только и успели, что поцеловаться.

Стайлз радостно достаёт член Дерека. Наощупь он горячий и гладкий, и Дерек издаёт наисладчайший стон, когда Стайлз берёт его в рот. Стайлз жаждет доставить ему максимальное наслаждение, чтобы Дерек не сдерживал себя, чтобы он сошёл с ума от удовольствия…

Дерек стонет:

\- Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что я ужасно быстро кончу, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, ты слишком хорош в этом, ты же знаешь…

Стайлз мычит в ответ, и Дерек дрожит.

\- Стайлз, я хочу… я хочу тебя…

Стайлз медленно отстраняется и подмигивает. 

\- Вот он я.

Он пользуется моментом и стягивает с Дерека штаны, так что они оба остаются голыми. Он с восхищением оглядывает мускулистое обнажённое тело Дерека, его мягкую кожу, его возбуждённый член, покрасневший от приливший к нему крови.

Дерек выглядит потрясающе, и Стайлз вспоминает клип на «Возможно, завтра». Как это было смело, показать всему миру своё обнажённое тело и душу. Это крайне непросто выставлять себя так напоказ.

Он замирает. Для них это, можно сказать, впервые, и внезапно Стайлз начинает нервничать, вся его показная уверенность исчезает.

Дерек внимательно оглядывает его, всю его обнажённую кожу, и, наверное, думает, какой же Стайлз бледный. К счастью, в лофте Дерека темно. Он краснеет, потирая шею сзади, но Дерек лишь улыбается ему в ответ, медленно и широко.

\- Стайлз…- Дерек берёт его за руку и притягивает ближе, их губы снова встречаются. 

Тело Дерека обжигающе горячее по сравнению с холодным полом, и от каждого прикосновения Стайлза накрывает волнами удовольствия. Они трутся друг о друга, целуясь и цепляясь друг за друга, и Стайлз опять собирается заняться членом Дерека…

Дерек обхватывает пальцами его подбородок.

\- Ты хочешь…

Стайлз грубо целует его, прикусив за нижнюю губу, и Дерек низко и отчаянно стонет. Поцелуй легко становится страстным и даже развратным, они соприкасаются языками, Дерек отвечает жёстко и требовательно.

\- Хочешь трахнуть меня?- наконец, выдыхает Дерек.- Мы это ещё не делали, но я много думал об этом. Ты бы…

\- Да,- говорит Стайлз.- Нам нужна…

\- Кровать…

\- Смазка…

Спальня Дерека наверху, в неё ведёт нелепая спиральная лестница, которая бы в любой другой ситуации восхитила бы Стайлза, но сейчас темно, ему страшно хочется секса, он не видел Дерека месяц, и если ему придётся оторваться от него, то он, наверное, просто взорвётся.

Они поднимаются всего на две ступеньки, а затем Дерек снова притягивает его к себе и целует, поглаживая по спине, и они трутся друг о друга, опираясь о жёсткие металлические перила. Они преодолевают ещё две ступеньки, Стайлз не может удержаться и игриво шлёпает Дерека по заднице, потому что она находится прямо перед ним на виду. Дерек вскрикивает от неожиданности, но его голос звучит довольно, и Стайлзу определённо точно следует отнести это к списку вещей, которые нравятся Дереку.

Затем Дерек, наконец, доводит его до самого верха, где посередине комнаты стоит огромная кровать. Они падают на неё, цепляясь друг за друга, переплетаясь губами, руками, ногами, Стайлз снова хватает Дерека за зад, и, чёрт, у Дерека потрясающая задница.

Стайлз укладывает Дерека на спину и устраивается между его бёдер, разведя ему ноги. Дерек весь трепещет и смотрит на Стайлза с огромным доверием и обожанием. Он решает подготовить и расслабить Дерека своим языком, увлекается этим. Стайлз полностью ошеломлён происходящим: тем, как Дерек произносит его имя, какие тихие стоны удовольствия он издаёт, как ему нравится мускусный привкус его кожи.

Руки Дерека почти касаются его головы, словно он хочет коснуться, но боится…

\- Да, пожалуйста, сделай это,- говорит Стайлз, хватая его руку и притягивая её к своим волосам.

Дерек стонет, тянет Стайлза за волосы, и тому безумно нравится эта болезненно приятная вспышка удовольствия. Затем Дерек запускает свои пальцы в его волосы, массируя голову, и это просто потрясающее ощущение. Стайлз самозабвенно его вылизывает, затем переключается на его член, потом опускается обратно к дырке, с благоговением даря ему наслаждение, пока Дерек едва не впадает в беспамятство, без остановки требуя большего.

Член Дерека болезненно стоит, истекая смазкой на живот. Стайлз не обращает на него внимание, вместо этого переключившись на поиск смазки.

\- Под кроватью,- говорит Дерек, задыхаясь.

Под кроватью оказывается почти пустой тюбик смазки, и Стайлз выдавливает остатки себе на ладонь. Он согревает её пальцами и ухмыляется в сторону Дерека.

\- Был сильно занят?

\- Был занят мыслями о тебе,- со стоном отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз не торопится, растягивая его. Дерек уже выглядит хорошо оттраханным, выдыхая:

\- Стайлз, не мог бы ты трах…

\- Немножко терпения,- дразняще произносит Стайлз, целуя бедро Дерека.

Под кроватью так же находится новая нетронутая пачка презервативов, и открыть её занимает у него буквально секунду, потому что он уже растягивает Дерека тремя пальцами, а тот его практически умоляет.

Наконец, он надевает презерватив, Дерек за руку притягивает его к себе и яростно целует.

\- Пожалуйста,- говорит он.

Стайлз толкается внутрь и едва не кончает. Дерек туго, но в то же время расслабленно обволакивает его собой, Стайлз входит до конца, простонав имя Дерека, матерится, бормочет что-то восторженное, не осознавая даже, что говорит.

\- Да, да, я тоже,- отвечает Дерек, крепко прижимая его к себе. Их лбы соприкасаются.

Дерек берёт его за руку, их пальцы переплетаются. Стайлз хватается за него, потерявшись в своих ощущениях, их слишком много: то, как Дерек обхватывает его талию своими ногами, как руки Дерека его поддерживают, как приоткрыт его рот и трепещут ресницы.

Дерек кончает с облегчённым стоном, закрывает глаза, шепча имя Стайлза как молитву. Стайлз с самого начала едва держался и, только увидев, как Дерек теряет голову, сам следует за ним.

Они лежат, не шевелясь, Стайлз устраивает голову на груди Дерека. Его сердце бьётся так громко, как барабанная дробь, Дерек водит ладонью по спине Стайлза, медленно поглаживая его.

\- Ты говорил всерьёз?

\- Ммм?

\- Люди многое говорят во время секса, это нормально. Я просто… я говорил всерьёз. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Ты не обязан говорить это в ответ, я не жду этого от тебя…

Стайлз смеётся и прижимается сильнее, обнимая Дерека за талию. Он не помнит, как говорил что-то, но, видимо, всё-таки сказал.

\- Я люблю тебя, Дерек,- говорит он.

Дерек выдыхает и пальцем приподнимает подбородок Стайлза, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.

\- Мммм,- Стайлз трётся носом о шею Дерека.- Мы любим друг друга. У нас всё хорошо. А ещё мы просто фантастически обнимаемся. Почему мы раньше этого не делали?

\- Потому что оба думали, что это просто секс?

\- Мы идиоты,- говорит Стайлз.

Дерек смеётся и что-то отвечает, но Стайлз уже засыпает.

\- - -

Дерек просыпается первым на следующее утро. Под покрывалом тепло (даже слишком, если честно, но он не жалуется), и Стайлз всё ещё рядом с ним. Было бы справедливо дать ему спать дальше, но Дерек… Дерек слишком взволнован. Он готов начать их первый совместный день. Возможно, их дальнейшую совместную жизнь.

\- Стайлз,- он пододвигается ближе и прижимается к спине Стайлза, упираясь подбородком в его лопатку.- Стайлз.

\- Отвали,- бормочет Стайлз. Дерек хохочет и чувствует, как Стайлз начинает ворочаться.

\- Стайлз,- он обводит родинки на голой спине Стайлза, целует его в плечо.

\- Я знаменитость,- бурчит Стайлз.- Я сплю до трёх дня.

Дерек смотрит на часы. Начало двенадцатого. Это довольно поздно. Пусть даже Стайлз и выступал вчера вечером. И вечером до этого. И ещё несколько вечеров подряд до, если верить его расписанию. Дерек никогда не понимал, как ему повезло, что его уже воспринимали как знаменитость. Даже когда они только начинали семьёй как группа, родители всегда следили, чтобы у них было достаточно свободного времени.

\- Давай,- говорит он, целуя Стайлза сзади в шею.- Ты не пожалеешь.

Стайлз приоткрывает один глаз.

\- Секс?

\- Еда,- поправляет Дерек. Странно прозвучит, но Стайлз стал худее, чем был раньше. Все его рёбра сейчас можно с лёгкостью пересчитать. Дерек знает, как много стресса тебя окружает, когда ты постоянно переезжаешь с места на место, как мало времени после всех ток-шоу остаётся на такие простые вещи как завтрак и обед. 

Стайлз снова закрывает глаза, но улыбается в подушку. 

\- Ммм, я люблю еду,- произносит он.

\- Еда - это замечательно,- соглашается Дерек, снова целуя Стайлза в шею.

\- А какая еда у тебя есть?

Дерек хмурится, приподнимаясь настолько, чтобы можно было повернуться и бросить взгляд на кухню. По правде говоря, еды у него мало. Что-то ему привозили на прошлой неделе, но Кора перед отъездом почти всё подъела. Ему особо нечего предложить на завтрак.

\- Эм, персики,- говорит он.- Наверное, немного винограда.

\- Хочу блинчиков,- говорит Стайлз, судя по голосу он уже почти проснулся. По крайней мере, он начинает потягиваться, а затем снова укутывается в покрывало.- И яичницу. Хочу блинчиков и яичницу. С беконом.

\- Нам придётся пойти в кафе,- говорит Дерек, ложась на спину. Ему нравится, как это звучит. Поздний завтрак со Стайлзом. Очень в духе Нью-Йорка. Он задумывается, сколько раз Стайлз вообще бывал в этом городе.- Я закажу столик.

\- Нет,- отвечает Стайлз и тоже переворачивается на спину. Его волосы взъерошены с одной стороны. На щеке остался отпечаток подушки.- Нет, так не пойдёт.

\- Ещё как пойдёт,- произносит Дерек.- Даже там, где нельзя бронировать, для меня всегда это делают.- Он наклоняется и целует Стайлза в губы.- Я же знаменитость, или ты забыл?

Стайлз смеётся над ним, позволяя Дереку снова себя поцеловать, а затем качает головой, потирая глаза. 

\- Всё равно не пойдёт,- произносит он.- Мы не можем пойти вместе. Давай я посмотрю, что у тебя в холодильнике. Я неплохо готовлю.

Он встаёт, и Дерек хмурится ему вслед.

\- Что?

\- Я неплохо готовлю,- говорит Стайлз.- Я так со Скоттом расплачивался, когда жил у него и мой первый лейбл меня поимел. У меня не было денег на квартиру, но я научился готовить. Если у тебя есть яйца, мука и молоко, то мне больше ничего и не нужно.

\- Нет,- отвечает Дерек, качая головой. Стайлз всё ещё не в силах полностью распахнуть глаза. Он шатается по комнате Дерека как зомби в поисках своей одежды. Скорее двигаясь наощупь, чем окидывая комнату взглядом.- Нет, я о том, почему мы не можем пойти куда-то?

Стайлз, наконец, смотрит на него.

\- Эм, чувак,- говорит он.- Ты же скрываешь свою ориентацию. Ну… конечно, кто-то уверен, что ты не натурал, но… это же не официально. Пока ты не заявишь об этом публично, все могут спекулировать на эту тему, сколько угодно, но…- он машет рукой, указывая на себя и Дерека, пока тот шокировано на него смотрит.- Если мы с тобой вдвоём пойдём завтракать в одиннадцать утра в субботу, то все сделают абсолютно правильные выводы.

Стайлз находит какие-то боксеры (скорее всего, они принадлежат Дереку) и натягивает их на себя. Кажется, он не обращает на это никакого внимания.

\- О, и у тебя засос на шее размером с небольшой остров,- говорит он.- Кстати, прости за это. Но ты сам виноват. Мы могли бы уже несколько недель сексом заниматься. Из-за тебя у меня накопилось столько нерастраченной сексуальной энергии. А вчера меня прорвало,- он поворачивается и принимается за поиски футболки.

\- Стайлз,- говорит Дерек. Стайлз мычит в ответ.- Стайлз, я не хочу прятаться ото всех.

\- Ну, значит, тебе стоило позаботиться о своих запасах пораньше…

\- Нет, я говорю о том, что не хочу скрывать свою ориентацию.

Стайлз, наконец, замирает. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на него. Он встречается с Дереком взглядом и хмурится.

\- Я не прошу тебя это сделать,- говорит он как будто бы… с опаской. Дереку это не нравится.

\- Я знаю,- отвечает Дерек.- Я хочу этого. Для себя.

Довольно долго Стайлз молчит. Просто смотрит на него. Наконец, он нарушает тишину:

\- Не стоит так спешить.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Я не…

\- Послушай,- говорит Стайлз, вскидывая руки.- Я не говорю, что хочу, чтобы ты скрывал свою ориентацию. Я хочу сказать: если ты чувствуешь, что обязан теперь это сделать или это просто спонтанное решение, то тебе стоит… стоит подождать. Подумать об этом. Нет никакой спешки.

«Спешка есть», думает Дерек. Он торопится, потому что любит Стайлза, и он хотел это сделать уже давным-давно. Долгие годы продюсеры отказывали ему, а он соглашался с ними, и Питер…

\- Я… я не собирался делать признание, это произошло не по моей воле,- говорит Стайлз, понизив тон голоса.- Это было… мне не дали всё обдумать и принять решение. У тебя всё должно быть по-другому. Тебе нужно хорошенько всё обдумать. И решить.

У Дерека сердце уходит в пятки. Не из-за себя. Из-за Стайлза. Потому что он знает, какого пришлось Стайлзу. Весь мир знает. Все видели те фотографии ужасного качества, потом Стайлз приходил на ток-шоу, ухмылялся в камеру и говорил «Да? И что такого?», и, господи, ему тогда был всего двадцать один год. Все в шоу-бизнесе поверили, что это было спланировано.

Но это ничего не меняло. Дерек думал и принял решение: он выбирает Стайлза. И всё, что последует за этим решением.

\- Хорошо,- говорит Стайлз, принимая молчание за согласие.- Покажи мне, где у тебя кухня, мой милый Дерек. Я всё сделаю.

Дерек с любовью качает головой. Он сделает это. Он выбирает себя. Он выбирает быть счастливым.

\- Стайлз,- говорит он, подходя ближе.- У тебя футболка наизнанку.

\- Ну, понимаешь, так происходит, когда просыпаешься слишком, чёрт побери, рано и одеваешься в полной темноте.

\- Переодевайся,- спокойно произносит Дерек.- Потому что мы идём в кафе. Завтракать. Вместе.

\- Но я просто…

\- Ты сказал, что это мой выбор,- говорит Дерек.- Я уже принял решение, Стайлз. Если бы мы не завели отношения, я бы всё равно сделал заявление. Я уже, наверное, восемь разных речей написал с тех пор, как стал выступать сольно. Я всегда хотел это сделать, но Питеру и продюсерам постоянно удавалось меня отговорить. Я не знал, что ты будешь здесь, Стайлз. Понимаешь, я собирался выступить с официальным заявлением в понедельник. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, и больше всего прочего я хочу быть с тобой, и никаких тайн.

Стайлз пристально смотрит на него. Его глаза шокировано распахнуты, на щеках расцветает румянец, уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке, которая разом отвечает на все вопросы Дерека.

Дерек его целует. Быстро, жёстко, с зубами. Показывая весь свой решительный настрой.

\- Ну же,- говорит Дерек.- Идём завтракать.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада видеть вас на своём твиттере - https://twitter.com/robinblake_


End file.
